Junior Fire Guardian
by maverick9871
Summary: The Fire lord gets involved in the life of Naruto Uzumaki after he see's just how far the people of Konoha ignore the final wishes of the Yondaime. See what effect this has on Naruto and the rest of the world. Look out world, here comes a new Naruto.harem
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or anything else

A 6 year old Naruto looked up at a Chunnin ninja who stood in front of the Chunnin stadium and said "What do you mean I can't go in there. I want to see the exams."

The Chunnin said "Your kinds not welcomed here."

Naruto said "What do you mean." in a confused tone.

The Chunnin said "You know what I mean and you know what you are, now get out of here before I have you arrested."

Naruto frowned and said "Well I bet the exam thing wouldn't be that great anyways." as he crossed his arms and started to walk away.

Not to far away a man stood and frowned before he said "Chiriku, I have a mission for you."

Several hours later as the Chunnin exams final battle ended the Fire lord stood up from his seat and turned and began to walk away which shocked many and the Wind lord asked "Leaving already Ho-san, aren't you going to cast your vote for who should be premoted."

The Fire Lord said "I have not seen anything in Konoha today to be praised by me. In fact with what I have seen today I feel Konoha has actually fallen in my eyes. Now if you will excuse me but I am leaving town."

Down in the arena the ninja who competed had gathered and all were shocked to hear the words the Fire lord said, none more then Uchiha Itachi.

As the Fire lord got into his carriage he looked at the person sitting in the carriage and said "Was your mission a success Chiriku."

Chiriku said "Yes your lordship."

The Fire lord nods and said "Then let us leave. I do not feel like listening to anyone's drabble right now."

3 days later the Fire lord nods to Chiriku who pulled out a scroll and set it on the ground before he sent chakra to it causing a puff of smoke to appear.

Inside Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki was looking at a 6 year old Sasuke Uchiha sitting on a peir when he was suddenly covered in smoke and disappeared causing Sasuke to go wide eyed and thought "_Even he's a ninja already."_ believing that the boy he just saw used shushin.

With the Fire lord. When the smoke cleared there was Naruto standing looking confused and a little scared and before Naruto could say anything the Fire lord said "Relax Naruto, your safe."

Naruto asked "How do you know my name and where am I."

The Fire lord said "Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Feudal Lord of the land of Fire, Kaji Shu."

Naruto eyes widen and started to say something when Kaji said "Relax, I know you must be shocked to meet me and full of questions so sit down and let me talk to you about why you are here. You see, I know more about you then you know about yourself. I know who your parents were and don't interupt me, that is a sign of disrespect."

Naruto who was about to say something shut his mouth and Kaji said "I also know why you are treated the way you are in Konoha...good I see you have learned to wait until I am done before trying to speak. Now I am willing to tell you about your parents as well as your family history as payment if you will do a task for me. I will as a sign of good faith tell you why you are treated the way you are in Konoha. You see, the day you were born, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. The Yondaime is said to have killed the Kyuubi...that is a lie. The truth is he sealed it away into a newborn child. That child was you."

Naruto eyes widen and Kaji said "But that does not make you the Kyuubi. It makes you a Jinchuuriki...A Jinchuuriki is called the power of a human sacrifice. I personally see that title as an insult and I actually see you as a Fire guardian, protecting the land of Fire from a demon that would destroy my country and kill thousands of innocent lives."

Naruto asked "Why me...why did he chose me" in a quite voice.

Kaji said "Both your parents died the day you were born protecting Konoha and the land of Fire. Before they died they chose you to help the Yondaime save the village because they believed in you and that you would be able to protect everyone."

Naruto closed his eyes and Kaji said "And I agree with them. You were the best choice to protect everyone because you have proven that they were right your entire life by making sure Kyuubi has never escaped."

Naruto felt a little pride in himself and Kaji said "Which is why I have had you summoned before me today. I believe that as a fire guardian that you would be able to do so much more with proper training where you would be able to protect my country from not only the Kyuubi but also any other threat that may appear in the future which is why I am here to offer you a deal."

Naruto looked up and asked "What kind of deal."

Kaji said "The deal is simple, the man beside me is named Chiriku, he is a monk but he is also one of the 12 Fire Guardians. He is going to train you for the next 6 months until the next Chunnin exams finals. When the Finals get here again you will come with him to the Chunnin exam finals together. I will tell you the rest of your duties then. In exchange when you complete different task that I have for you I will tell you things about your family as well as something else that is important to you that you will find out later. Do you accept."

Naruto quickly nods and Kaji said "Good, I leave him in your hands Chiriku."

Chiriku bowed and said "I understand your lordship."

Naruto seeing this quickly bowed also and Chiriku smiled and Kaji said "I believe you will be the right choice Naruto and I'm proud of you and proud that you are one of my people and that the safety of my country is in such good hands." as he stood up and left the room.

After he was gone Chiriku said "Hello Naruto. As the Fire Lord said I am Chiriku, a monk, and one of the 12 Fire Guardians."

Naruto asked "Does that mean your a Jinchuuriki also."

Chiriku said "No. The 12 Fire Guardians are 12 individuals who answer directly to the Fire Lord and work to protect the land of fire and more importantly the Fire lord himself and his family. Now while the Fire Lord said that he see's you as one of the Fire Guardians, you are not an official member...yet."

Naruto frowned and Chiriku said "You are an unofficial member that we will refer to as a junior Fire Guardian. You will also work like we do until you have proven that you are ready to become an official member. Right now you are not ready. It is my job to help you become ready. Do you understand."

Naruto nods and Chiriku said "Good, there is a bowl of rice, a glass of water, and a pair of pants, a shirt, and a set of weights for your arms and legs on the table there. There is also a bathroom behind that door. You have 30 minutes to eat, get ready in your new cloths with the weights on and stand waiting outside your door until I return for you. This is your room for the time that you are here and I expect it to be in the same condition it was when you arrived. You will not speak to anyone and you wil stay there until I come for you. Once I do I will take you out into the courtyard and you will follow my instructions without speaking. If you say anything you will be punished. There are other monks here and you are not to interfere with thier duties by trying to speak with them or interact with them. Break one of these rules and you will be punished. I will see you in 30 minutes." as he turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

30 minutes later Naruto was bored as he stood outside of the door. He found himself in a hall with nothing to catch his attention besides a door every spaced evenly down the hall. A few monks had walked by but had ignored Naruto.

Naruto sighed when Chiriku voice said "Patience is something you will have to work on Naruto. Now you see this string. I will tie this to your door handle for 1 week. After that time I will remove it. You have till then to remember where your room is exactly...Now come." as he finished tying a white piece of string on the door handle before turning and walking away with Naruto quickly following him.

When they got to the court yard Naruto saw several monks sitting and meditating in rows, saw some standing on thier tows meditating, and saw others who were walking around doing different task from watering plants, to sweeping.

Chiriku said "Alright Naruto, your first step is to enlighten your body. To do this we must purify your body of any impurities it has. Everyone here knows about the Kyuubi and you are respected by those here and it is not one of the impurities I am speaking about. Now we will start with the clensing of your body by excercise. I have been told the Hokage has taught you to use chakra. Your first task is to learn to control your chakra. What you must do is place your foot on the wall here and send chakra to your feet, to much and it will push your foot away, not enough and your foot will slip off. Once you feel your foot stick to the wall you will try to walk up the wall like this." as he walked up the wall.

Once he walked back down he said "Now you are to do the same thing I just did. You are not allowed to do anything else until you can do that. You will not leave this courtyard, eat, or sleep until you learn to walk up that wall and back down. The rules I told you privately still apply and I can not tell you anything else about this. The rest has to be figured out on your own. Begin." as he walked over and sat down in a lotus position and began to meditate.

Naruto walked over and tried to put his foot on the wall and as he sent chakra to his feet it was instantly repelled causing Naruto to fall back and he said "Crap."

Chiriku still with his eyes closed said "You broke a rule. 10 laps around the court yard Naruto. Next time it will be 20. Go."

Naruto frowned but began to run around the court yard.

After finishing his laps Naruto asked "What now."

Chiriku said "You broke the rules again, 20 laps now and you already have your task to do. You do not need someone to hold your hand. Now begin your laps."

Naruto mumbled and Chiriku said "Keep your personal opinions to yourself unless it is directly related to your mission, that is also another 30 laps so you have 50 laps now."

Naruto said "Shit."

Chiruku said "90 laps." still with his eyes closed.

Naruto grabbed his head and screamed with his mouth closed and Chiriku said "Don't let your feelings cloud your judgement Naruto and don't display your frustration or your enemies will use it against you, stay calm and collected, Now 140 laps. We can keep going all day. You are wasting yours and my time with things that don't matter when you could have already finished the task you were assigned in the first place. Now get to work with your laps."

Naruto hung his head and closed his eyes as several monks smirked slightly before thier faces became neutral and Naruto began to run his laps. When Naruto was finished with his laps 3 hours had passed and Naruto was covered in sweat and exhausted.

Naruto walked over to the wall and put his foot on the wall and took his time adjusting his chakra until he got it right which he then did the other foot and within 20 minutes got to the top of the wall before he fell back on the ground passed out.

Chiriku nods to himself still with his eyes closed.

An hour later Naruto groaned and opened his eyes and found himself laying on the ground and he sat up and saw Chiriku still sitting not to far away and Chiriku opened his eyes and said "It's good to see your awake. Now demonstrate for me that you can walk up that wall again."

Naruto frowned but got up and put his foot on the wall but now he was having trouble and he looked confused and Chiriku said "Sit down and be quite and I'll explain why you are having problems now."

Naruto turned and sat down and Chiriku said "Remember when I told you we were going to enlighten your body by purifying it. What I meant is that your mind and body are not in harmony together. You let your emotions control you instead of you controlling them, you speak without thinking, and you act without planning ahead. All of these things cause your mind and body to fight against each othere where your body is not in harmony. After you ran your laps you were so tired that you focused your entire being on the task ahead of you bringing both your mind and body into harmony which allowed you to quickly complete the task that you had before you. This is what I will be teaching you while here. I will teach you to bring your body and mind into balance while teaching you to strengthen both."

Naruto thought about what Chiriku had just told him and asked "But how will you do that."

Chiriku smiled and said "You'll see."

2 weeks later in Konoha. The Sandaime Hokage frowned as he looked at the ANBU squad in front of him and said "Gather an additional 3 squads and search the village one more time. If he is not found by dawn tomorrow then we will expand the search to neighboring villages. We must find Naruto Uzumaki at all cost. Dismissed."

The ANBU squad shushined away and the Sandaime thought "_How could this have happened. There are detection seals all around the village that would go off if Naruto got within a hundred yards of the village walls and if someone has killed him then we would know because the Kyuubi would have escaped. He couldn't have been summoned by an enemy ninja because no enemy ninja got close enough to get his blood to use in a summoning seal...could someone in Konoha be a traitor and aided an enemy in kidnapping Naruto...If he's not found by the end of the week I will have no choice but to inform the Fire Lord."_

At the same time at the Fire temple, Naruto had ropes around his arm and legs that were being pulled in 4 direction by 4 monks and Naruto was screaming in pain and Chiriku said "Focus your mind to ignore the pain while training your body Naruto. This excercise will help you learn to focus should you be injured while also helping make your body more flexible." as he took a bamboo pole and whacked it across Naruto stomach knocking the air out of him and another monk who was behind Naruto saw Naruto try to quickly suck in some air whacked him across the back. Every time he breathed in he was hit across the back and every time he breathed out he was hit across the stomach and chest.

2 weeks later

The Sandaime walked into the council chambers and took his seat and Homaru said "What have you called this meeting about Hiruzen."

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha said "I have called this meeting because it appears that over 2 weeks ago Naruto Uzumaki has been kidnapped by an unknown party."

A civilian said "Good ridance, hopefully who ever took him has killed the beast." as several others smirked or agreed with the man.

Hiruzen frowned and thought "_I wouldn't be so happy if I was you."_ as he said "After having ANBU search for him both in Konoha and the neighboring village I was forced to inform the Fire Lord. Earlier today I recieved his reply to the situation."

Koharu said "What did he say."

Hiruzen said "You may come in now."

Asuma Sarutobi stepped into the council chambers and Asuma said "Hello everyone."

Danzo said "What does your son have to do with this Hiruzen."

Asuma said "Because I am not here as the son of the Sandaime or as a ninja of Konoha. I am here as one of the 12 Fire Guardians under direct orders from the Fire Lord himself and I am to report back to him after I read to all of you the Fire Lord response to the situation."

Hiruzen said "Everyone here is to remain silent and listen to the Fire lord response. Asuma, you may proceed."

Asuma nods and pulls out a scroll and reads to everyone

**To the Hokage, council, and clans of Konoha**

**I was already aware of the situation though I am displeased that it took 2 weeks for anyone in Konoha to notice someone of Naruto Uzumaki position has disappeared...I was also angry about how easy it was to get Naruto Uzumaki out of Konoha in the first place...that's right, I was the one who arranged to remove Naruto from Konoha.**

At this several peoples eyes widen and looks of shock crossed thier faces including Asuma and Hiruzen said "You didn't know about this Asuma."

Asuma said "No pops. I had recieved a summons from the Fire Lord who simply told me to bring this here and read it to the council and return to him after I read it to tell him the reaction everyone had."

Homaru said "Why did he take Uzumaki."

Asuma said "I don't know, let me finish reading and see if he says why...

**Now I am sure some of you are wondering where he is gone and why I have taken him and truthfully the clans of Konoha should be the most currious about where he is gone and I will explain that in a few minutes. **

**I have had several reports about how the people of Konoha do not want Naruto Uzumaki in Konoha because of the Kyuubi and have either disreguarded the Sandaime's law or have worked around it. I have also gotten reports of how members of the council have made statements about if the Hokage doesn't bend to thier demands they will go behind the Hokage back and harm Naruto or approach me over this matter...because of this I think you need to be reminded of exactly WHO is in charge here. Because of the actions of the council, the advisors, and the Hokage I hereby decree the following punishments are to be dealt to Konoha**

** the Chunnin exams return to Konoha again no ninja from Konoha is allowed to enter or watch the exam until then.**

A civilian said "What, he can't do that."

Asuma said "That right there is the reason he is doing this. This is HIS country and if he so chooses to he could do to Konoha what the hidden hotspring village had done to them. We could stop being a ninja village and be turned into a tourist village while the villagers and ninja become slave labor to run the resort...also you should realise that other villages like Iwa or Kumo would love the chance to attack us to get revenge if we lost the right to be a ninja village."

Several people frowned or paled as they heard this and Asuma continued to read

**2. A 1 percent sales tax on all trade dealing with Konoha will be taken and given to me. This includes missions as well.**

Another civilian said "Why is he doing that. Doesn't he know that it could destroy our village econemy.

Asuma thought "_ course he knows."_ as he continued to read

** clan will draw up an open marriage contract between a maiden of thier clan who is less then 14 years of age at this time, if the clan head has a daughter instead of a son that falls into that catagory then she is to be the one chosen and not a sealed daughter Hyuuga and she must be able to have children. **

At this shock went through the room and Inoichi said "What the hell, why is he wanting our daughters."

Hiashi and Tsume also thought the same thing and Asuma said "I don't know maybe he will tell us more in the letter."

** C-rank or lower jutsu that are not personally created jutsu are to be wrote down and given to me within the next 3 months. This includes jutsu that were copied by the Sharingan that belong to other villages Uchiha and that means from EVERY ninja of Konoha, the police force retired and active members either way.**

Several shouts were heard and Danzo said "Has he gone mad. If those jutsu fell into the wrong hands then they could destroy our village."

Asuma frowned and said "OH SHIT." catching everyone's attention.

Hiruzen said "What is it."

Asuma said "I was just glancing to see what the next part is and I see why he has made the decrees he has."

Koharu said "Then tell us."

**Many of you are wondering why I am charging a sales tax as well as wanting those jutsu as well as the maidens. The answer is simple, I am becoming extremely pissed at Konoha as of late. First off I am pissed that you have allowed yourself to become a figure head to the council Hiruzen. Konoha government is not a democracy, it is a dictatorship. The council is your ADVISORS.**

Several members frowned at this

**Next I am displeased with the elders Homaru, Koharu, and Danzo. I have discovered that you 3 have been using Konoha personel, income, and resources to fund your own projects without the approval of the Hokage...surprise, the banks your village uses is owned by ME so I can track where the resources go.**

Koharu, Homaru, and Danzo all 3 frowned as they heard this.

**Now because of the actions of you 3 I could have you executed for treason...especially with your ROOT program still running Danzo when it is suppose to be disbanded.**

Every eye in the room was on the 3 elders.

**I even know about the seal on the tongue of each ROOT member Danzo.**

Danzo eye widen as he heard this as several others were beginning to plan to use this information.

**Danzo, you are to turn over a list with photo ID's of every ROOT member to Hiruzen. You will be allowed to continue your ROOT program legally with you as the head of them...but ALL missions will have to be approved of by the Hokage. You will be equal in rank to the ANBU supreme commander and like the supreme commander you are also never be allowed to become Hokage.**

Danzo eyes widen and thought "_So I am to remain in the shadows."_

**Know this Danzo, while I am legally allowing you to run ROOT, all funding will be issued by the Hokage and if one mission is done without the Hokage permission, even if it is removing fleas from the Inuzuka house, or one penny of change is used to even tip a waiter, you will be listed as a traitor and executed along with every member of ROOT. Also if any ROOT member is discovered and is not in the files of the Hokage then it will be considered an act of treason and you and your ROOT will be destroyed. You have one month to complete this or become a traitor and executed.**

Those who thought about plans against Danzo frowned as they heard this.

**Koharu and Homaru. You both have shown you can not be trusted with the power you have. You are hereby stripped of your status as elder though the reason why will be classified and publically you will claim you both feel that you are to old to serve the village. You will both retire from any actions related to the council when Jiraiya and Tsunade return to Konoha.  
**

**Hiruzen, seeing as you lack the back bone to bring the village back under your control I hereby make the following orders. You are hereby ordered to have Tsunade, her apprentice and Jiraiya to return to Konoha. It is not a choice. If you have to use force to return them then so be it but they are to be returned alive. Once they are then I will come speak with them. This also has a time limit and you are to use every resource in the village to get them to return.**

**Next I am displeased with the civilian council members who believe they are more powerful then they really are and believe they can get away with what they want. The civilian council is hereby disbanded until I arrive to speak with Tsunade and Jiraiya.**

Several shouts went through the room and the Sandaime unleashed some of his KI and said "QUITE."

Once everyone quit talking Asuma continued

**Depending on your actions between now and then I will decide if you are to be reinstated or if I should simply have you all executed for treason...now stop reading Asuma until all civilian members along with Koharu and Homaru leave the room as they have no business in this meeting or any future meetings until I say so.**

Asuma stopped reading and looked up and nobody moved except Koharu and Homaru and after a few moments Hiruzen said "Leave or I will have you all taken to Ibiki."

A civilian said "You can't do this. The fire Lord is..."

Asuma moved quickly and slammed the civilian against the wall and said "Know your place and show the proper respect to the fire lord." before letting go of the man causing him to fall to the ground

At this the civilians quickly started to get up and leave.

After they were gone Hiruzen said "You shouldn't have done that Asuma."

Asuma said "I was authorized to use lethal force the moment they started to speak against the fire lord. Remember, I'm not here as your son or ninja right now. I am here as one of the 12 guardians."

Hiruzen sighed and nods and Asuma read

**Now that they are gone I will explain why I want the tax, jutsu, and the marriage contracts. Because of Konoha decline as of late I am in a situations where I may use those resources to help fund the creation of a new hidden village and send all my missions there while offering discounts to other feudal lords to do business with the new village instead of Konoha and I will turn Konoha from a Shinobi village into a tourist village with high taxes to come visit there making it hard on the people who live while I sell the clans and ninja to either the new village or other villages while the maidens will help to make sure your clans live on in the new village...I don't need you, you are expendable to me. You are in MY country and will follow MY law...I have already signed the papers and decided which village who and what will goto should the need arise and I have already sent them to another feudal lord to be open on the event of my death so assassinating me will not help you.**

At this the room went silent and Hiashi said "Did you know this Asuma since you meantioned it earlier."

Asuma said "No but I have heard him meantion he should just burn Konoha to the ground and start over with a new village once or twice after he got a letter from different people in Konoha who wanted him to do things for them."

Hiruzen said "What does the rest of his letter say."

** will not attempt to track down, capture, or harm Naruto Uzumaki in any way. Konoha doesn't want him...well other countries might. I am having him prepared to present himself to other countries to see if they want him."**

At this every eye in the room went wide minus Danzo and Hiruzen.

Danzo said "We can't let him join another village."

Hiruzen said "And what should we do Danzo, he's got us and we can't do anything without having the village destroyed. It's our own fault this has happened with so many ignoring the Yondaimes final request."

Asuma said "Theres more for me to read. Maybe it might gives us some options."

Hiruzen nods and Asuma read

**Now if I were to guess then most of you are shocked and are planning or plotting what to do. Stop right now. Currently Naruto will be doing a tour of the other nations with me to each of the Chunnin exams. He will be able to see his options elsewhere and I will come with him to Konoha when the exams come around then. Between Chunnin exams Naruto will be in secured locations being properly prepared. If you want him to join Konoha then your going to have to give him a reason to. **

**Also I hope none of you choke on your humble pie because I will be asking Naruto to evaluate Konoha when he comes and compare it to the other villages he goes to...and here is the kicker, I am putting your villages fate in his hands and if you want to continue to be a ninja village your going to have to find some way to make him feel Konoha is worth living in, protecting, and supporting. Something you have all went out of your way to make sure he had no reason to care about any of that in the past. If he doesn't have a reason then I will start building a new village and start turning Konoha into a tourist trap...and the best part is you can't tell anyone WHY because I have spies everywhere in Konoha and if any of them report to me that you spoke about anything that was discussed during the part after the civilians left...well I wont wait on Naruto recomendation. **

Asuma said "That's it." as he closed the scroll.

Hiruzen stood up and said "Well we all have a lot to think over and deal with. I want recomendations at our next meeting. Your all dismissed, good day." as he walked out the door.

1 month later

Naruto bent down under a bamboo pole before raising his left leg over another before flipping over another and rolling after a 4th.

In the court yard of the temple 30 monks stood at random spots around the field each trying to hit Naruto with a bamboo pole and Naruto was forced to dodge them.

Chiriku said "STOP."

Everyone stopped and Chiriku walked over and held out his hand and Naruto raised his arms and Chiriku touched the weights on Naruto arm a moment sending chakra into it before Naruto raised each leg up one at a time and Chiriku sent charka into those as well. Once he finished he turned and walked to where he had been standing before and said "RESUME."

Naruto groaned as he dodge the first and ducked under the second one before being hit by one before he was hit by another and then another bamboo pole and he rolled out of the way dodging the strikes.

1 month later

Naruto stood on a bamboo pole in the middle of a lake and jumped kicking a ball the size of his fist landing back on the pole before turning punching another ball before jumping in the air doing a split and using both his fist to slam into a ball that went under him before he was hit in the head by another ball causing him to fall into the water below.

Naruto frowned as he climbed on top of the water and Chiriku said "You need more focus. Naruto grab the balls in the water and took them back over to the monks and every red ball that he put on the ground he had to do 20 pushups, every blue ball was 20 sit ups, every black ball was 20 laps around the lake, every green ball was 20 minutes of chakra control on each finger as he was force to balance on top of a needle.

As Naruto began his chakra control excercise he thought "_This may seem extreme to others...but other people don't have to sleep on a bed made out of hundreds of senbon needles...damn sadistic bastard."_


	3. Chapter 3

1 month later

Naruto jumped in the air and kicked to his left throwing a punch with his right spinning in the air and slaming a knee into another monk who was attacking him.

As the 3 jumped back behind the line of a circle 3 more monks charged forward and attacked Naruto who counter attacked each.

As they jumped back behind the line Chiriku clapped his hands together twice and 4 monks charged into the 20 ft wide circle Naruto was in.

A figure appeared next to Chiriku in a swirl of leaves and after a moment a low whistle was heard and Asuma Sarutobi said "Hmm, sees that he's really come a long way since he's been here."

Chiriku said "Not enough though...Why are you here Asuma."

Asuma said "I was sent here with a scroll for you from the Fire Lord. I didn't know Naruto was here...has he been here the entire time he's been gone from Konoha."

Chiriku said "Yes." as he held out his hand.

Asuma pulled out a scroll and Chiriku opened it and read it and said "I see...did he tell you anything else."

Asuma said "I was told to deliver that scroll to you and follow your orders until you release me."

Chiriku clapped his hands once and the monks jumped out of the circle and Naruto stood there a moment before turning to Chiriku.

Chiriku said "Naruto, this is Asuma Sarutobi, son of the Sandaime Hokage and also one of the 12 guardians. He is also your new sparing partner. You will be forced to fight him inside the circle and either defeat him or force him out of the circle...Once you complete this task you will take your first official mission to protect the land of fire...a group of bandits has been reported north east of here about 10 miles robbing travelers on the road between 2 villages...you will use what you have learned here to go and deal with these bandits so that they will no longer be a problem...you understand what that means right Naruto."

Naruto frowned and said "It means that I must kill them."

Chiriku said "Yes...Asuma...he's in your hands, if he can force you out of the circle then he will have that mission...if you force him out of the circle then he will have to do 50 of each of his standard excercises before facing you again. Naruto...I know you may not want to kill but you have been given orders by the fire lord himself. These men are a danger to the innocent people of our country. You are charged with protecting them. Remember that your not fighting for yourself, you are fighting for all the innoncent people these men harm and every day that it takes you to pass this challenge is another day where an innocent victim is hurt, killed, or even worse. Those victims are on your head and thier blood is on your hand. Proceed Asuma."

Asuma frowned before he walked into the ring and Naruto raised his arms while raising one of his legs slightly of the ground while leaning back before he leanded forward and in a burst of speed charged at Asuma.

Asuma grunted as a fist slipped inside his guard and he punched Naruto who absorb the punch and raised both his hands up and slapped the palm of Asuma fist up while grabbing his wrist and pulling down.

Asuma winced and on reflex slammed his free hand into Naruto face knocking him out of the circle.

Once Naruto saw this he frowned before running to the walls of the court yard and ran up the wall and began to do laps while sticking to the wall with chakra.

Asuma who was rubbing his wrist said "You could have warned me that you taught him pressure points Chiriku."

Chiriku said "I didn't. He learned them by having his own targetted over and over and over again. He heals quickly and once we discovered that we took most of the kiddie gloves off. Pain is really one of the greatest motivators."

Asuma frowned as he saw Naruto make his 7th lap around the court yard round and said "Still, isn't forcing him to..."

Chiriku interupted him and said "No...not with what the Fire Lord has planned."

Asuma asked "And what is that."

Chiriku remained silent as he closed his eyes and began to mediatate.

An hour later Naruto got back into the circle and got into the same stance he did before and Asuma frowned as he walked into the circle and Naruto instantly charged forward and Naruto tried for the wrist slap again and Asuma through another punch at Naruto face who tilted his head to the side while bringing his left leg up and tried to target Asuma knee cap causing Asuma to step back when Naruto went for a palm thrust to Asuma rib cage Asuma grabbed Naruto hand and yanked forward delivering a knee to Naruto face causing Naruto to go back a little and grabbed his nose and a pop was heard as it went back into place and Naruto charged forward again and did a flying drop kick toward Asuma head who ducked but Naruto grabbed Asuma head and using his body weight slammed Asuma head first into the ground.

Asuma quickly jumped to his feet with his head bleeding slightly and said "I'm impressed...but now your going to pay." as he charged forward at faster speed and was surprised when Naruto began to either deflect or dodge each of Asuma strikes until Asuma used wind chakra on his pinky finger to surprise Naruto and cut Naruto cheek. The surprise caused Naruto to be distracted by the kick to the stomach causing Naruto to double over and Asuma grab his shirt and threw him out of the circle.

Naruto grunted as he landed and stood up wipping the blood off his cheek and said "Wind chakra. Correct."

Asuma said "Yes."

Naruto nods and begins to run laps again.

Asuma rubbed his head and walked over to Chiriku and said "He's better then I thought he was."

Chiriku said "Yes."

Asuma asked "How did he recognised what I used so easily."

Chiriku said "He's a wind element also. We have him cutting a leaf for an hour every day."

Asuma said "Interesting...so what else have you had him doing."

Chiriku said "He's got chakra weights on that are currently at 10X base on each of his arms and legs."

Asuma asked "What's base."

Chiriku said "10lbs each."

Asuma eyes widen and said "He's got 400lbs of weight on right now."

Chiriku said "Yes. We have had him drilled on chakra control since the very first day here. Leaf balancing on his hands, fingers, toes and head, tree climbing with his feet, hands, and fingers, Water walking on his hands, fingers and feet. Water standing on his head, meditation, meditation on top of water, senbon balancing on his hands, fingers, feet, as well as forcing him to sleep on a bed made of senbon needles where he has to use chakra to protect himself even when he's asleep."

Asuma sweat dropped and said "A little over kill don't you think."

Chiriku said "Not with what is to come. He had to learn to control his chakra while increasing it greatly. His chakra reserves are easily High Chunnin right now."

Asuma said "So weight training for speed and strength, chakra control, wind manipulation, what else."

Chiriku said "Training his instincts to detect threats like thrown weapons, chakra sensing, meditation, self control. We also worked on physical conditioning where we stretched and broke his joints making it where he's more limber. We worked on pain tolerance, anger management, and stratagy."

Asuma said "I see...does he know about THAT."

Chiriku said "Yes, he is aware of Kyuubi. A side bonus of all the training is his stamina has shot through the roof. He's been training since 5 am without a break until you showed up."

Asuma eyes widen and frowned and said "THAT's not normal."

Chiriku smirked and said "You could say that again...not even THAT one can stand this kind of training."

Asuma eyes narrowed and said "Where is HE anyways."

Chiriku said "The temple to the south. He will return here after Naruto training at this temple is finished. There are things that Naruto is not ready to know about and that is one of them...also you are not to tell anyone about what you see or hear here. Naruto skills are to remain a secret."

Asuma nods and said "Is it me or is Naruto getting faster."

Chiriku looked at Naruto and said "It's not that he's getting faster...he's getting more focused...the one thing Naruto cares most about is family. When I told him the lives of each of those who are harmed between now and the time he stop those bandits is on his head I already knew what his thoughts would be. How many people will have to be alone like him...to know that it is his fault that they are alone will cause him to push himself pass his limit...that is actually why you are here now."

Asuma glanced at Chiriku and asked "What do you mean."

Chiriku said "Naruto needs to learn he can't save everyone. That there will always be someone stronger, faster, smarter then him out there, someone who will cause innocent people to be hurt."

Asuma frowned and said "But putting that kind of burden on a..."

Chiriku said "Child...Asuma, you disappoint me. I thought for sure you would have realised the truth already."

Asuma asked "What truth."

Chiriku looked at him and said "That Naruto lost his right to be called a child a long time ago at the hands of Konoha. For you not to know what has happened to him means that you never bothered to actually look at his life...that you trust your father instead of checking things for yourself...that's why you don't know what's really going on...because you loyalty is divided between Konoha and Fire Country...after all, isn't that why you and your dad planning what to do so you could have more power to help try and bend the new laws the Fire Lord issued...surprised...you shouldn't be. The Fire Lord suspected if it came down between Fire country and Konoha you would support Konoha."

Asuma frowned and said "I..."

Chiriku said "I know Asuma. Your loyalty to your home is admirable and usually doesn't cause a problem...but this time, things are different. With what the Fire Lord is doing the Fire Lord has to know where your loyalty lies. With a village and lead by your father, or your country lead by the Fire Lord."

Chiriku said "You play Shogi right." as he looked at Naruto who was on his last excercises.

Asuma said "Yeah, why."

Chiriku said "If you were the Fire Lord, who would be the king."

Asuma blinked and said "I...I don't know. If I was the Hokage then the next generation would be king...but if I was the Fire Lord...I don't know."

Chiriku said "When you can answer that, then you will understand why the Fire Lord needs to know where your loyalty lies. Naruto finishing up so get ready." as he stood up and started to leave.

Asuma said "Aren't you going to stay and watch."

Chiriku said "I've already played my part, it's time for you to play yours my old friend." as he left the court yard.

Asuma frowned and Naruto entered the ring and said "Ready."

Asuma turned and said "Right."

5 days later

Asuma was sparing against Naruto inside the circle while Chiriku meditated nearby when a hawk landed on Chiriku shoulder and Chiriku held out his arm and the hawk landed on his arm and Chiriku took a note attacked to the hawks leg and opened it and read the note before he said "Asuma, Naruto hold."

Both stopped and Chiriku looked at Naruto and said "The bandits have moved from the road attacking travelers to atttacking the nearby village. 37 villagers have been killed and 6 women have been taken. You may resume playing around." as he closed his eyes.

Asuma frowned and turned to Naruto who had lowered his head where his hair was covering his face.

Naruto thought "_No...it's...it's my fault...if...if I had...I..." _as he began to shake and Asuma turned to Naruto seeing him shaking and started to say something when Naruto raised his head and Asuma eyes widen as he saw the look of determination on Naruto face and Naruto stepped back and then grabbed his leg weights and slipped them off causing them to hit the ground hard and crack the tiles slightly.

Naruto said "Forgive me Asuma-sensei but I must defeat you." as he slipped off his arm weights.

Naruto then raised his left leg before charging forward and Asuma found himself on the defensive as Naruto attacked him.

As they fought each other Naruto threw a palm thrust at Asuma face and Asuma leaned back but before the thrust would have hit Naruto crouched down showing the palm thrust was actually a feint before Naruto did a standing somersault catching Asuma in the chin when he stood up straight from leaning back from the fient causing Asuma to stagger back and Naruto who had landed on his hands thrust himself up and delivered a palm thrust to Asuma ribcage knocking the air out of him and causing him to step back several steps to try and gather his breath and recover.

Naruto did not give him a chance to recover and ran forward and jumped like he did the first time they spared and Asuma seeing this ducked but Naruto delivered a knife chop to Asuma neck as he flew over causing Asuma to slump to the ground passed out as Naruto fell out of the circle.

Chiriku said "Good Naruto. Very good. Now today I want you to rest and prepare yourself mentally for what is to come and tomorrow morning Asuma and I will brief you on the mission and we will then go with you on your first mission. "

Naruto said "But shouldn't we go sooner, the sooner we go, the less people who can get hurt."

Chiriku said "Jumping into a situation without proper planning could cost even more lives, especially if you are fighting while tired or unprepared. Now you have you orders."

Naruto bowed and said "Hai Chiriku sensei." as he turned and walked away.

10 minutes later Asuma groaned as he rubbed his head and looked around and asked "What happened."

Chiriku said "Naruto was able to knock you out and pass his test."

Asuma frowned and said "Where is he at. You haven't sent him out already, have you."

Chiriku tossed the message he got from the hawk and Asuma read

**What is Naruto status.**

Asuma blinked and said "What's this."

Chiriku said "There never was any bandits. It was all a lie."

Asuma frowned and said "That was low."

Chiriku said "Not really. Naruto got motivated enough to take you out. Tomorrow we will take Naruto up north to one of the villages and I'll have him stay with me outside the village while you go in and after getting any supplies you need, you will return to us and tell Naruto that the bandits have been dealt with by someone else since it took so long for us to respond. That will make Naruto want to train even harder and with the next part of his training he needs to stay focus and work hard. He's only got a little over 2 months left."

Asuma said "2 months left before what."

Chiriku said "Before he actually does begin a Solo mission for the Fire Lord. One that will take him up to 5 years to complete...if he survives." saying the last part in a worried tone.

Asuma frowned and said "What is the mission. I mean I know what was said to Konoha but..."

Chiriku closed his eyes and told Asuma what the mission was.

Asuma rubbed his head and said "He's not serious...is he."

Chiriku said "Yes...he is."

Asuma sighed and said "So what is the next part of his training."

Chiriku said "Ninjutsu and combat training."

Asuma nods and said "So how do you want to do this."

The next day Naruto awoke at 5 am and quickly got ready and when he walked out into the court yard he saw Asuma and Chiriku and Asuma said "You ready kid, you have your shurikens and kunais right."

Naruto nods and Chiriku said "Then follow us and try to keep up." as they quickly left and once they reached the tree line began jumping from tree to tree and Naruto was 2 trees behind them.

3 hours later a town came into view and when it did Asuma and Chiriku eyes widen as they saw smoke coming from the village and saw the village was being attacked.

Asuma glanced at Chiriku who said "Naruto, stay here. You haven't been trained to deal with hostage situations yet." as he nods to Asuma and both disappear faster then Naruto could see.

Naruto frowned and clenched his fist and was about to go help the village when he saw someone running from the village with a woman bound over his shoulder running toward the tree line and Naruto frowned and jumped toward where he saw the man enter the woods.

After running for 20 minutes Naruto saw the man glaring at the woman who had a hand print on her face and he said "That will teach you bitch. Now I'm getting paid to capture your ass alive but that does not mean I have to have you unharmed. Either you be a good little prisoner or I'll get a bonus on top of my pay. What do you think you husband would do when he finds out you've been used by a real man."

Naruto who was hiding behind a tree thought "_What should I do, I can't throw a weapon or he could dodge and my weapon hit the woman...but I can't let him hurt her...hmm, that might work."_

Naruto quickly pulled off his weapon holster and slipped a couple of kunias up his sleave before going to the ground and rubbing his eyes to make them look like he was crying and screamed "Mommy, mommy, where are you." causing the man and the woman to both tense.

A few moments later Naruto came running into the clearing screaming "Mommy...oh mommy, there you are." as he ran toward the woman.

The woman eyes widen as did the man and the man grab Naruto as Naruto tried to get to the woman and the man said "Well, well, well, what do we have here."

Naruto said "Let me go, I want my mommy. Mommy, help me."

The man chuckled and said "Well damn, isn't this my lucky day. I never knew you had a kid. I bet I can get twice the payment for you and your kid." as he laughed.

Naruto who was being held in the air by his shirt raised his arms and slipped out of the shirt grabbing the kunai handles as he slipped free slicing the mans arms as he fell and sliced across the mans chest in an X and down his legs using gravity as his power.

The man screamed as he fell to the ground and Naruto quickly got into a defensive position in front of the woman.

Moment later Asuma and Chiriku arrived in the clearing and saw the man on the ground screaming in pain and saw Naruto with a pair of bloody kunai's and saw the woman and Asuma said "Madame Shijimi, are you alright."

The woman said "Yes, thanks to this young man." as Asuma helped her to her feet.

Naruto looked confused while he saw Chiriku check the man who stop screaming moments later and Chiriku frowned and look at Naruto who saw the look on Chiriku face and he asked quitely "He's dead...isn't he."

Chiriku nods and Naruto thought "_I killed him."_

Chiriku walked over and nealt down beside Naruto and said "Naruto...you did the right thing. You protected Madame Shijimi. I know this was your first kill but you did it in order to protect someone."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I know...just..."

Chiriku said "It's not as easy as you thought."

Naruto nods and Chiriku said "Good, that shows your human Naruto. As long as you don't take enjoyment out of the death of someone you kill that shows you still have your humanity."

Naruto who had tears in his eyes wiped them away and turned to the woman and said "Are you alright miss."

Madame Shijimi said "Yes, thanks to you. Might I have the name of the young man who saved my life."

Naruto said "Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki."

Shijimi eyes widen slightly and said "I see...my husband has talked often of you lately. I see his words of your noble actions for our country are true. I shall make sure you are properly rewarded for your action here today."

Naruto smiled and said "No reward is necessary miss. Just knowing that I helped make sure you could return to your family is all the reward I need. I am sorry for claiming to be your child to distract the man but I couldn't think of any other way to get between him and you to protect you."

Shijimi said "It's alright Naruto...but may I ask why you call me miss. Don't you know who I am."

Naruto looked confused and rubbed the back of his head and said "Um...no, I don't. I heard Asuma sensei and Chiriku sensei call you Madame Shijimi but I don't know who you are. Sorry."

Shijimi got an amused look on her face and said "Really...do you know who my husband is."

Naruto rubbed his head again and said "No miss."

Shijimi got an even more amused look on her face and said "I'll have to make sure you are introduced to him some time. So you both are his sensei huh...well you are doing a fine job...could I trouble one of you to escort me back to the village."

Chiriku said "I will Madame Shijimi. Asuma could you take Naruto back to the village and help where you can until we get there."

Asuma nods and puts his hand on Naruto shoulder and both quickly left after getting Naruto weapon holsters.

Once they were gone Madame Shijimi said "So what did you really do to our friend down there."

Chiriku said "I'm not surprised you saw it. Naruto has come far but there is still much more for him to learn and besides...getting his first 'kill' out of the way could only benifit him. After Asuma and I left Naruto at the edge of the woods and entered the village we ran into one of your guards who told us you had been kidnapped. We then began to follow and while his trail was harder to follow, the one Naruto left behind was easier to see and so when we arrived we were about to make a move when I saw Naruto starting to act and ordered Asuma to hold up and see how he did. We heard the man say that he was paid to capture you so when Naruto was distracted I put him in a false death so that after Naruto left I could interrigate him and find out who this guy was working for."

Madame Shijimi nods and said "Then proceed because I want to know as well who was behind trying to capture me."

Chiriku nods and moved toward the man on the ground.

In the village Naruto and Asuma was looking at the damage and Naruto saw the look on peoples faced and saw a woman and a child holding the body of a man and Naruto closed his eyes and thought "_It's my fault...if I had been ready earlier then he would still be alive."_

When Shijimi and Chiriku returned to the village they saw the villagers were still cleaning up and several men in samurai armor quickly moved toward Shijimi and left with her in a wagon.

Chiriku found Naruto and Asuma at the grave yard where Naruto was digging a grave.

Chiriku walked to Asuma who was frowning and asked "What's going on."

Asuma said "Your plan worked...Naruto now believes that all the people who died here today are his fault." as he turned and walked away.

After digging 4 graves Naruto was on his knees in front of them when Chiriku walked up and put his hand on Naruto shoulder and said "You can't save everyone Naruto...no one can...all you can do is get stronger and protect those that you can...you saved Madame Shijimi with your current strength."

Naruto who had his eyes closed said "Can you help me get stronger."

Chiriku said "Why do you want to get stronger."

Naruto said "So others won't have to die because I wasn't strong enough to protect them...I...I can't save everyone...but I want the strength to save as many as I can."

Chiriku said "Very well, we will return to the temple tonight and tomorrow we will begin training your true training."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day when Naruto walked into the courtyard of the temple Chiriku said "Are you ready to begin."

Naruto nods and Asuma and Chiriku began to teach Naruto ninjutsu.

A little over 2 months had passed since Naruto first kill. Naruto, Asuma, and Chiriku stood in front of a hotel room door in grass country and the door opened and a Samurai guard looked at Asuma and Chiriku and said "Who is this." motioning toward Naruto.

Chiriku said "Naruto Uzumaki."

The Samurai nods and stepped aside and all 3 walked into the room.

Kaji Shu, Fire lord and his wife Madame Shijimi sat at a table eating breakfast when the Samurai who let them enter the room said "Your lord and ladyship, your guest have arrived."

Kaji said "Very well, your dismissed."

The Samurai nods and left the room and Naruto eyes widen and thought "_So she's his wife."_

Kaji said "Well Asuma and Chiriku, how is our little hero here."

Chiriku said "Naruto training has progressed rapidly sir and I am pleased with the results. After teaching Naruto basic hand to hand combat as well as basic storage seals we began teaching him ninjutsu and Asuma was chosen to be his primary teacher due to both being primarily wind users. After using his large chakra reserves to help him learn the Kagebunshin no jutsu we were able to teach him 10 wind jutsu, increase his skills in wind manipulation as well as give him the basic excercise to do manipulation of the other 4 main elements and give him 1 offensive and 1 defensive jutsu for each of the other elements."

Kaji nods and said "Good, then everyone but Naruto please leave."

Understanding the order everyone but Shijimi, Naruto, and Kaji left.

After they were gone Kaji said "First off Naruto, I would like to thank you for saving my wife's life. I can not even stand the thought of not having my wife in my life. For that you have my gratitude."

Naruto said "I thank you sir though I honestly didn't know she was your wife until I walked into this room."

Kaji held a scroll in his hand and said "That makes me even prouder. Now then onto the main reason you are here. As promised I have some of the info I have gathered on your family in this scroll. Inside this scroll is general information about your mother as well as an old picture of her shortly before she was married. I do have more information I will give you on your clan and family later but I have a few things I need you to do for me before I can give you them as well as wanting to verify the info because I know how important family is to you and I want everything I tell you about them to be true. Here, you may look at that when you are free later because time is very important right now so listen up." as he handed the scroll to Naruto.

Naruto quickly pocketed the scroll and looked at Kaji who said "An investigation has began into the attack on my wife after your sensei found out that the guy you killed had been paid to kidnap my wife. Because I am needing your sensei to investigate this to find out who it was that was paying for her kidnapping I am going to have to have you do some Solo work for me."

Naruto asked "What is it you need of me sir."

Kaji pulled out a bingo book and flipped the pages and said "This is a bingo book, it contains information on missing nins or criminals with bounties on thier head. As you can see I have marked a page here. This man is Aoi Rokusho. He is a Jounin level missing nin from Konoha who had a Konoha gennin steal a weapon called the Raijin which belong to the Nidaime Hokage Tobimaru Senju. Tobimaru was the brother of Hashirama Senju whose wife was Mito Uzumaki Senju, your mothers aunt. Besides Tsunade Senju you are the only other rightful heir to this weapon. I want you to track him down and recover your property and kill Aoi. After you kill him I want you to cut off his head and store it in a scroll until you find one of the bounty offices listed in this book. Once you do that cash in the bounty on Aoi and that will notify me that you have completed your first mission and you are ready to begin your second mission."

Naruto said "I understand, what is the 2nd mission sir."

Kaji said "2 months ago in the land of Snow the king of snow country was killed by his younger brother who has taken over the country. Luckily the rightful heir, princess Koyuki Kazahana was saved by Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi reported that the snow ninja's had a new kind of armor called snow armor that was very resistant to ninjutsu and genjutsu. This armor could become a threat to the land of fire if it fell into the wrong hands. What I want you to do is to go to the land of Snow and get a sample of snow armor for my men to study and learn to either use it or counter it or if you can get the blue prints for it to learn how they make it that would be acceptable also. After that you must escape from the land of snow and head to lightning country to Kumo where the next Chunnin exams are being held. Once there you will inform the guards at the gate that you bring an urgent message for me and you will tell them the password is Kyuubi's ghost. One of your sensei will personally come and get you from the gate and bring you to me where you will wait until I tell you it is safe to speak at which time you shall tell me about both your missions. You can not tell anyone you work for me or the land of fire until you appear there at Kumo. Do you understand."

Naruto nods and Kaji sadi "Good, you have 6 months total to complete your missions. Inside the scroll with your mothers information is also $10,000 cash. That money is to help cover your cost until you can retrieve the raijin and kill Aoi. Then you will use what is left along with the bounty on Aoi to cover your cost of going to Snow Country and completing your mission there. Do you have any questions."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Do you have any idea where Aoi might be."

Kaji smirked and said "I know exactly where he is...He is currently here in this village. He has a new hiate showing that he has joined the hidden rain village and is here as a Jounin sponsering a gennin team...however you can't just track him down and kill him here in the village. If you do and are discovered then it could cause a war between the land of fire and all of the other elemental nations. You will have to confront him at least a days travel away from this village as to not cause any trouble. Also there can be no witnesses. When you cash in the bounty I want you to have a mask and use the identity Kaze Nami. This will be your covert alias. Do you understand."

Naruto nods and said "Any preference on the mask I use."

Kaji said "Just something to cover your face to make it difficult to see what you look like. I don't want people to realise it's you right now until I know that you are strong enough to protect yourself...I hope my faith in you is correct and I will see you in 6 months at Kumo."

Naruto said "You will sir, I'll make you proud."

Kaji smiled and took his wifes hand and said "You already have Naruto, you already have...now you can go but do not tell anyone what your mission is or where you are going. This is strictly between the 3 of us for now. Avoid Konoha ninja and Konoha as much as possible. If you can don't even use the Fire country."

Naruto nods and Kaji said "Good, then send the others in here and leave to carry out your mission."

Narutio said "Yes sir." as he turned and walked out of the room.

When Naruto got to the hall he saw the Samurai guards and Asuma and Chiriku and said "Kaji-sama asked me to have you all come back in."

As the guards started to enter Chiriku said "Aren't you coming in Naruto."

Naruto said "I'm afraid not sensei. I've got my first mission and I must be leaving to carry it out. Thank you both for everything you have done for me."

Asuma frowned and said "Maybe one of us should go with you, just as back up."

Naruto said "I'm afraid that's not possible Asuma-sensei. Now if you will excuse me I have to go." as he started to walk away.

Asuma said "Naruto, wait...take these." as he pulled out his trench knifes.

Naruto looked at the trench knifes and Asuma said "They are specially made for wind users like us. Send your wind chakra into them and they will extend the distants they can cut."

Naruto smiled and said "Thank you sensei...Goodbye." as he took the knifes and left.

After Naruto left the hotel he began to look around the hidden grass village while thinking "_What can I do to complete my mission. I don't even kno where Ame is located. How am I suppose to stop him once he leaves this village and how do I kill him and his team. Come on think...think."_ as he looked at the village for ideas and after a while mumbled to himself "Why are there so many flower shops here."

A man who was sweeping the front of a shop said "Your not from around here, are you kid."

Naruto blinked and said "Huh...you talking to me." in a confused voice.

The man said "No, I'm talking to the other blond hair kid beside you...but seriously, if you don't know why there are so many 'flower shops' as you call them here then your not from around here."

Naruto said "So what's the story with these flower shops then."

The man said "Come on in, I'll show you." as he opened the door and walked in and walked behind the counter.

Naruto followed the man inside and the man said "Where you from kid."

Naruto said "No where really, been an orphan my whole life and had to take care of myself any way I could."

The man frowned a moment and said "You ever killed someone kid."

Naruto looked down and said "Yeah."

The man said "Thought so...tough world we live in. It's kill or be killed. I'm Kirate. I'm an herb specialist. This is my shop and I sell herbs to people...but mostly I sell poisons. Grass country is the number 1 dealer in herbs and spices in the world."

Naruto eyes widen and Kirate said "Since it's a hard world out there and I can guess how you have survived this long how about I give you a hand. Normally I wouldn't do this for civilians but in your case I'll make an exception." as he pulled out a book and opened it and said "These are my poisons, medical creams, antidotes, and herbs. Since your not a ninja I'll have to charge you an additional 10 percent on anything you buy but look through and see if anything catches your eye but remember its cash only here."

Naruto nods and looked at the book and read the description of the items Kirate sold and after 10 minutes said "Hmm, this one looks like it might be of use to me."

Kirate looked at the one Naruto had pointed out and said "That's a poison used for assassination...what are you going to need that for." as he narrowed his eyes

Naruto looked at Kirate a moment and remembered his mission and said "I'm a bounty hunter...that's how I've lived till now. Not many would expect a kid to be one and so I've been lucky enough to trick the guys I killed into underestimating me. The names Kaze Nami."

Kirate said "Interesting...so your a bounty hunter huh...you surprise me kid...but if that's your choice of career then who am I to judge...tell you what. How about we make a little deal. There's a guy whose been a problem for me. He's been trying to run me out of business for months now. If you can kill this guy for me I'll give you a discount on all the poisons you buy from me and also give you a list of my contacts who sell my poisons to the rest of the world and let them know that you get a discount on all my poisons."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Deal."

Kirate said "Good, now this is the man I want you to kill." as he pulled out a picture and showed Kirate and another man side by side.

Naruto said "He looks like your friend. Are you sure."

Kirate said "Kito was my business partner...but then he got greedy and stole all my recipes and started selling them for less then I do to run me out of business. He used me and then threw me away."

Naruto said "Very well...where can I find him."

Kirate said "His place is on the other side of town but you won't be able to get to him there right now, he's preparing for the exams. Later today he's going to be in the Chunnin exams stadium watching them and bragging about those competitors who are using his poisons. If you can kill him today then we have a deal."

Naruto said "Very well. Have my poison ready when I return." as he left.

As Naruto was walking down the street he stopped and began to eat some Dango from one of the food stands and he pulled out the scroll and read

**The Uzumaki clan was one of the greatest clans ever in the history of the world. The Uzumaki clan was the founder of sealing knowledge in the world and most seals used today were originally created by the Uzumaki clan and those seals that weren't created by them were based off of seals created by the Uzumaki clan.**

**Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki was nicknamed the red hot blooded habanero because of her red hair, and her round face. **

**Nearlu all members of the Uzumaki clan had red hair. **

**Your mother was skilled with seals, kenjutsu, and suiton jutsu.**

**Your mother was a special Jounin who was known by lots of people for her beauty.**

**She was a tomboy at heart, strong willed, determined and loyal to her friends...she was also a bit of a prankster.**

**More will be told later after verifying it. The seal on the bottom has a picture of your mother.**

Naruto saw this was all that was on the scroll for now and he unsealed the picture of his mother and looked at it as he sat on the bench.

A little bit later Naruto who was still sitting on the bench heard Aoi name being called and he looked up and saw Aoi talking with 3 gennins as they walked by and Naruto thought a moment as they kept on walking and a smirk slowly appeared on his face.

An hour later 'Aoi along with his 3 gennin' snuck into the house of Kito and after looking around for a little bit found a safe that was quickly broken into by popping the henges.

After taking the contents of the safe and sealing it into a scroll the 'Ame' team poured lamp oil on some of the furniture before lighting a candle and tossing it on the floor before breaking out the window as the inside of the house caught on fire.

The sound of breaking glass caught the attention of pedestrians walking by and they saw Aoi and then the smoke coming from the house and Aoi said "Quick, proceed with the plan." as they quickly ran different directions with the 3 gennin going up in smoke as they got out of sight and as Aoi jumped over an ally way he dropped a scroll.

Moments later Grass ninja were chasing after Aoi who screamed "You'll never stop me and soon the village will be flooded with the blood of the innocent." as the Grass nins tried to catch him and he ran into another ally and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Half an hour later the Chunnin exams were going on when the real Aoi was watching the exams and 4 Grass ninja appeared with weapons drawn and went to injure Aoi who suddenly was covered in smoke as the weapons were about to hit him and when the smoke cleard there stood the body of Kito who was gurgling a few moments before dying.

Aoi who had appeared in the seat Kito was in was surprised by what just happened when he was hit over the head by a red haired kid sitting next to a red headed woman hit Aoi in the head with the childs teddy bear he had in his hand and Aoi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Several Grass ninja who were about to engage Aoi again said "Shit, another kagebunshin. Spread out and find him, detain the gennin from Ame, there will be hell to pay for this." as people were screaming and trying to get away.

The red haired kid screamed "Mommy, mommy, my teddy bear." as the crowd was getting away and the woman grab the bear and the boys hand and said "Come on son."

Kaji thought "_Shit, what is going on. I hope Naruto careful with all of Grass country now looking for Aoi." _as the Samurai guards escorted him and his wife away.

An hour later Kaji was in his hotel room when there was a knock on the door and a few moments later the Samurai guard opened the door and a bald Naruto was standing there and said "I need to see Kaji-sama, tell him Kyuubi's ghost is here."

Kaji who was sitting on a couch heard that and said "Send him in guards."

Naruto soon was allowed into the room and several people blinked as they saw Naruto was bald now and Chiriku said "What happened to your hair Naruto."

Naruto said "Had to cut it to get rid the hair dye so no one would realise who I was."

Kaji said "What did you need hair dye for."

Naruto said "Um...is it alright to speak about my first mission sir because this is related to that."

Kaji narrowed his eyes and said "You already completed it."

Naruto said "With a bonus I think you will like very much."

Kaji said "Very well, proceed."

Naruto nods and said "As you know sir, my mission was to kill Aoi and recover the Raijin. As I was walking through the village trying to figure out where he was staying and who was his gennin team so I could try to find out what thier plans on traveling back to Ame was I met a store owner who ran a herb shop here. The man asked where I was from and I told him I was an orphan who took care of myself my whole life and he asked if I had killed and I told him yes and I was able to trick him into believing I was a bounty hunter under my alias and the man offered me a deal. Kill his business partner who back stab him and stole his recipes and he would not only give me a discount on all his products but also a list of locations where his contacts in other countries sell his poisons. I accepted the deal because I thought this might be useful information later...but then I also sent a couple of Kagebunshin disguised as Aoi and his team and had them break into the victims house and recover the recipes so now not only do I have the list of where these poisons are sold but I also have thier ingrediants, cures, and proper procedures to make the medical creams, poisons, and herbs on top of framing Aoi, a known traitor where both Grass and Ame will have to place a bounty on Aoi head so Ame can't be blamed for the actions of a known traitor and so when I cash in his head I'll get the reward for Konoha as well as both those other rewards since everyone thinks Aoi escaped when he sealed right here." as he pulled out a scroll.

Everyone was stunned as they heard what Naruto just did and Kaji said "Where did you come up with that plan Naruto."

Naruto said "Well, it just came to me sir after I read that scroll you gave me. I thought about my mom and the Uzumaki clan and how they had red hair and used seals and you said I needed to do it with no witness but with the way I did it no one would suspect a little kid of being the one who pulled it off, especially since I sealed away my hair I cut that I can destroy later so if anyone does look for a kid it will be a red haired kid, not a bald or blond one. When I turn in Aoi head I can claim he didn't have the Raijin and people will believe that since he's on the run that he either lost it or hid it for now which makes it easier for me to move around."

Kaji said "Very good, do you have any plans for your second mission."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "No...but I do have a question...what is the weather like in that country. I mean the land of Fire isn't really on fire everywhere so..."

Kaji said "Ah yes, that is a good question...it's name is exactly what you should expect from that country."

Naruto said "I see...here is the scroll containing all the info on the poisons as well as a copy of all the locations I can get poisons. It might come in handy some day...well I guess I better go get a hotel room tonight and I'll leave first thing in the morning. I figure they will want to stop and question everyone not from here or search them and I rather not deal with that right now. Have a good day everyone and I'll see you in 6 months sir." as he handed Chiriku the scroll and quickly left.

Kaji waited until the door closed and he turned to look at Chiriku and Asuma and said "Would either of you care to explain to me how he came up with a plan THAT good."

Both Asuma and Chiriku exchanged looks and Kaji frowned and said "It appears that Naruto is more like his parents then I thought...your both dismissed but do not track down Naruto. He's got to do the rest on his own."

Both nod and quickly left.

Madame Shijimi said "He may have looked like his father earlier today...but everything else is nearly identical to his mother."

Kaji said "Yes, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing though."

Shijimi said "Only time will tell."

The next day Naruto entered the 'flower' shop he was in before and saw Kirate sitting behind the counter and Kirate said "Hello Kaze...can you believe someone killed my old business partner."

Naruto said "Yes, most unfortinate."

Kirate said "I heard my dearly departed friends house burnt down also yesterday...aparantly by the same man who killed him."

Naruto said "Truly a shame."

Kirate narrowed his eyes and said "What are you playing at boy."

Naruto smirked and pulled out a scroll and unsealed a book and said "Your recipes."

Kirate eyes widen and he asked "How."

Naruto said "Simple, I told Aoi gennin team that they were being set up and that they had been poisoned by your dearly departed friend who had slipped an orderless and tasteless drug in thier food. I told them my mother was betting everything we had on them to win and that she worked in the kitchen at the hotel they were staying at and had heard the chief cook talking to your friend. I told them my father was a poison expert and that he tought my mother how to help him make his products and if they could get his recipe book on his poisons she could make the cure for them. Since I told them mother and I was facing slavery if we lost they agreed since one of thier teammates had the runs from the ex-lax I has slipped into his drink and I told them that was most likely the first stage of the poison taking effect. Then it was just sneaking into the hotel kitchen, get a couple of glass's of water, slip in some anti-diariah medicine into it and boom, instant cure. After that I tiped off I told one of the grass ninja I saw Aoi and his team breaking in and starting the fire and waited when the Grass nins went to attacked used one of the only ninjutsu I know to replace him with the guy I was sitting by, your dear old friend and boom, mission complete."

Kirate smiled and said "That was a very good plan...I'm impressed. So tell me, what did you want the book for."

Naruto said "Insurance. It's to make sure you didn't double cross me or back out of our deal. Here's the original but I have a copy safe and secure with a trusted friend. Anything happen to me then your secret recipes go to the highest bidder. You keep your deal then your recipes are safe."

Kirate frowned and said "And how can I be sure that your not going to double cross me."

Naruto said "Simple, the recipes are useless to me...but the poisons and cures you have are worth a lot more, especially in my line of work. It's a dangerous world we live in. I need every advantage I can if I want to live to be at least as old as you. I could be your friend or your enemy. The choice is yours. You supply me with the poisons and meds I need and I will make sure your my main supplier of poisons for the next 5 years. After that time if we both trust each other I'll return my copy of your recipes and you can decide if I've been such a good customer you want to continue our business relationship."

Kirate said "I see your a lot smarter then I thought you were...tell me, how did you come up with that idea."

Naruto smirked and said "I've had people screw me before and I also found an interest in detective stories. The last place I stayed before I came here had this old guy who would write detective stories and he talked out loud when he would write and he was in the room next to me and the walls were really thin. I heard most of what he was writing and it gave me some ideas." and thought "_I couldn't say that or Chiriku sensei will be mad at me since he was the one writing those stories."_

Kirate said "Very well, we have a deal Kaze...but know this, you try and screw me and I'll not only have my contacts after you, I'll expose the truth about you killing my business partner."

Naruto said "And expose yourself for hiring me."

Kirate said "It's your word against mine and I'm a respected business man here. Your an outsider."

Naruto said "True...so you have my posion."

Kirate said "Yeah." as he pulled out a bag and set it on the counter. Naruto took it and paid Kirate and started toward the door and said "Oh, by the way, you seem like a decent guy...but next time you try to threaten someone, make sure thier not recording it." as he held up a tape recorder before running out of the store leaving a wide eyed and pale Kirate.


	5. Chapter 5

2 month later,

Naruto was on board a ship heading for Snow country after cashing in the bounty on Aoi and getting supplies to help him survive or train. Naruto was dressed in thick cloths with a grey cloak and he had 20 Kagebunshin water walking beside the ship while the real Naruto was doing pushups, sit ups, shadow kicks, shadow punches, as well as sparing with a couple of Kagebunshins who like him were swinging a ninjato trying to learn to use it and running lapson the deck of the ship.

The Captain of the ship seeing this picked up a radio and said "This is Snow Raider to Ice. Snow Raider to Ice. We are 2 hours out and we got some unknown Shinobi on board."

A few moments later a voice said "Roger Snow Raider, continue on course. We'll deal with the Shinobi when you dock."

The Captain said "Roger that." and thought "_Sorry kid but if I don't inform them about you they will sink my ship and without my ship I can't feed my family."_

2 hours later when the Snow Raider docked at the main port in Snow Country, Naruto who had dispelled his clones when land came into view walked off the ship and started down the dock.

On board the ship the captain said "That's him."

A snow ninja said "He's just some punk kid."

The Captain said "I swear, he was using some kind of clone that walked on water for most of the trip while the kid was training."

The snow ninja frowned as he heard this and said "Very well. Do your business and leave but know this, if your information is wrong then Doto-sama will deal with you." as he shushined away to the end of the dock where 3 other snow ninja were waiting.

When Naruto got to them the one who had talked to the captain said "Halt, who are you and what is your business here."

Naruto said "My name is Kaze Nami and..."

The ninja said "Where are you from Kaze."

Naruto said "Here and there. I'm a bounty hunter, thought I would come here to see if the rumors about a bounty I heard is real on a girl named Koyuki."

At the name the Snow ninja narrowed thier eyes and the lead ninja said "Oh, and what have you heard."

Naruto said "Just that some body is looking for his niece Koyuki and that he was willing to pay for her return. Said she was kidnapped by someone from Konoha."

The snow ninja said "So are you trained to be a ninja bounty hunter."

Naruto glanced at him and said "A trick here and there. You wouldn't believe the number of missing ninja who are willing to take on a kid to do grunt work like getting supplies from villages in exchange for a lesson or 2 so the missing nins are harder to track."

The snow ninja said "Well your not welcome here bountry hunter, leave."

Naruto frowned and glanced around and said "I can't. I used up all my money to pay my passage here. I had..."

Naruto was interupted by the Snow ninja said "I've already talked with the captain of the ship you came on and he will return you back where you came from, now go."

Naruto frowned and said "Very well." as he walked back to the ship with the Snow ninja behind him and when he got on board the captain said "What the hell are you doing here."

Naruto started to say something when the captain said "Your not welcome...here." as he slapped Naruto on the back to try and push him back off the ramp causing Naruto to go up in smoke.

The snow ninja saw this and quickly said "Shit, spread out and find that kid. Don't underestimate him."

Several miles away on the coast line of Snow country Naruto thought "_Glad one of my clones heard the captain talking on the radio and had a clone cover for me while I ran across the water when we got closer to land."_ as he got the memory of the Kagebunshin back.

3 days later Naruto was asleep inside a cave when he heard an explosion in the distance that woke him up.

Naruto frowned and looked around when another explosion was heard causing Naruto to go wide eyed and thought "_What the hell."_ as he got up quickly and moved toward the mouth of the cave. When he got there he saw smoke rising in the distance and thought "_Should I..."_

30 minutes later Naruto found the smoke was coming from a ravine. Looking down Naruto looked and frowned as he saw several people below and thought "_What is this."_

Naruto saw several snow ninja below and saw what looked like a factory.

After observing for several hours what was going on Naruto thought "_So they are building something down there...that guy appears to be the man in charge of security here and the rest of the people appear to be prisoners...that guy is important also and if I had to guess with the worried looks he keeps sending toward that building there is something important to him in it...I'll come back after it gets dark and sneak down. Maybe this is where they make that snow armor."_ as he got up and quitely left.

After Naruto was gone a figure appeared in a swirl of snow next to a man in grey snow armor and said "Nadare-sama, the intruder has left and is being tracked as we speak. It appears to be the same kid that was reported to have infiltrated the country a couple days ago."

Rouga Nadare narrowed his eyes and said "Obeserve him and report back on anything that is discovered. I want to know who he is working for and what he is after. He might be part of the resistance that has formed since Doto-sama has taken over. Go."

The ninja quickly left.

Naruto was making his way back to the mountain path when he heard a cracking sound coming from below him and he thought "_What the hell is THAT..."_ as the ground gave way and he fell hiting his head and passing out.

Naruto awoke to the feeling of something licking his face and he giggled a little as he felt something lick his whiskers and said "Stop that, it tickles." as he moved his hand to his face to wipe away the liquid he felt on his face and as he opened his eyes he froze as he saw blood on his hand.

A rumbling noise was heard and a deep voice said "**I see you are awake Naruto Uzumaki."**

Naruto blinked and slowly raised his head and looked where he thought the voice was coming from and he said "Whose there. Show yourself." as he reached for his weapons and frowned when he found his weapons gone.

The voice said "**You have no need of weapons here Naruto Uzumaki."**

Naruto frowned even more as he asked "How do you know my name." as he looked around.

The voice said "**I know a great many things about you Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

Naruto growled a little as he heard this and said "Where am I. Who are you, show yourself."

The voice said "**I won't show you who I am for now...but you may call me Inari...as for where you are, you are in my home. You were found in an underground cavern by one of my family, wounded with several scratches, frostbite, as well as a nasty wound to the head. Another hour and you would have died."**

Naruto pursed his lips and Inari said "**That was 2 days ago."**

Naruto eyes widen and said "2 days..." in a shocked tone.

Inari said "**Yes, had it not been for me and my family you would have died."**

Naruto lowered his head and said "Then I owe you my life...thank you."

Inari was quite for several moments and said "**This place you are in is blessed by the goddess Inari. My people have lived here for many generations and the leader of our people have always taken the name Inari as a sign of respect and honor to the goddess. Because of the holy property of this place your normal healing ability is reduced...I'm sure you already understand that since you were at another holy land for nearly 6 months when you lived with the monks."**

Naruto eyes widen and said "How do you know that."

Inari said "**My people are scattered across the world and we consider each other family...as such we know a great many things we share with each other in order to protect our kind and as such some of us have observed you at one time or another and have told others about you."**

Naruto said "I see...what do you intend to do with me."

Inari was quite again and said "**I wish to tell you a story. After I tell you the story I will ask your opinion on the story. After that I will either have one of my family take you back to the cave you were staying in or have you stay for dinner. Will you listen to my story."**

Naruto thought a moment and said "Very well. I will listen."

Inari said "**This story begins a long long time ago...there was a great and powerful demon who was so powerful that when he first appeared in the world he nearly destroyed all life on the planet in his rage. Many animals died and were never seen again, billions of humans lives were ended, entire city were wiped away completely, and the many great forest of the world were reduced to ash...the demon after he released his rage on the world went to sleep. Soon time passed by, hundreds of years passed by and those races that survived adapted to live in the world as it was basically reborn again. Soon people began to think the great demon was gone, then they thought he was just a myth until finally nearly all life had forgotten the great demon...but somethings refuse to be forgotten and one day the demon awoke from his slumber by the noise of the world."**

Naruto asked "What was the name of the demon."

Inari said "**Jyuubi."**

Naruto eyes widen and Inari continued "**Now when Jyuubi first awoke he was groggy and didn't really understand what was going on. Much like adults sometimes do when they are rudely awaken by an alarm clock they reach out and try to smash the alarm clock to shut it up...that is what the Jyuubi did and in one moment the world around him went from a rich forest to a baren desert that is now called Wind country."**

Naruto paled as he heard this and Inari said "**Now this one act was noticed by all and it caused a great panic to spread through the world. Many believing they were going to die and began to try and run, others thinking of attacking what ever it was that destroyed that land and countless other things. Finally it was decided to avoid that land at all cost...that is until one man appeared. This man was a Sage who had learned to draw chakra from Nature. He had been meditating, trying to become closer to nature when the Jyuubi attacked...now let me ask you, what do you think happened to that man when the Jyuubi released it's chakra into the world like it did."**

Naruto thought a moment and said "The man died like everything else."

Inari chuckled and said "**Good guess but your wrong. Because the man had been so close to nature and then suddenly all of nature around him had been wiped out the man went into shock while still drawing chakra from nature...as such, the mans body began to change as he pulled the Jyuubi chakra into his body...when he awoke he had completely took all of the Jyuubii chakra into himself turning himself into a Jinchuuriki like yourself."**

Naruto eyes widen and Inari said "**Yes, that Sage had saved the world but at a cost. His body had been changed. His body naturally drew chakra from nature which helped weaken the Jyuubii chakra enough to keep from killing the Sage. His body would be destroyed by the Jyuubii chakra and healed by the nature chakra. As such his aging slowed down. As he got older the people soon began to see him as a a sort of god among men. He lived for over 600 years and because of this became known as the Six realm Sage. Over time he would teach people how to draw chakra from nature like himself but while doing so they would accidently suck some of the Jyuubi chakra into themselved and it would cause them to go into shock but because of the nature chakra over powering the small amount of Jyuubi chakra they drawed in the damaged was healed quickly...with a couple of benifits."**

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Inari said "**When thier bodies healed it made it where they began to create thier own chakra instead of having to draw it from nature. Some who had drawed in even more of Jyuubi chakra body changed and they got what humans called bloodlines."**

Naruto eyes nearly popped out of his head and Inari said "**Yes, thats right, that is the origins of what humans call bloodlines. Depending on what part of nature they were drawing chakra from when they took the Jyuubi chakra is what gave them thier bloodlines."**

Naruto thought a moment as Inari waited in silence for Naruto to come to terms with what he heard and Naruto asked "If that's true, then how did bloodlines like the Sharingan appear."

Inari chuckled and said "**Near the end of the Sage's life he figured out what was happening to cause people to create thier own chakra and the few bloodlines that had appeared by then he figured out that it was because they were drawing chakra from specific things like the wind, or the earth, the trees...or the animals themselves."**

Naruto eyes widen and Inari said "**The animals you know as Summons were not originally summons...they were humans who had been drawing chakra from the animals around them..."**

Naruto eyes widen as he heard this and Inari said "**Now that you understand about bloodlines and summons...let me tell you about the 9 Bijuu's...the 9 Bijuu were originally humans as well...but instead of drawing chakra from animals or even nature...they tried to draw chakra from the summons themselves thinking if they were the strongest they would be the leader as well as drawing as much chakra as they could from the Sage...it showed the greed and evil in the hearts of people. The Sage saw this used his powers to change them even more as a warning to all those who would try to use the gifts he was giving to the world and caused them to grow and grow larger then normal so that they would be consider freaks to others, even thier own kind and would have to live a lonely life as they would be to large to have a family and others would fear being crushed by them.**

Naruto got a horrified look on his face and Inari said "**Yes, I am sure you understand the pain they must have felt as thier punishment...but tell me, do you think they deserved thier punishment."**

Naruto looked down and thought it over and and as a tear fell from his face he said "A...A couple months ago I killed a man...he had kidnapped a woman who at the time I didn't know and I killed him because he was going to hurt that woman...I wasn't strong enough to stop him any other way to protect that woman...while I was protecting that woman several others died...thier deaths were my fault for being weak...Since then I have killed 2 other people. One man I killed because I was told he stole something from his business partner that he was using to try and destroy the guy who hired me...the other guy I killed because he had stole something that could be consider belong to my family and because I was asked to...I then stole and copied the item that was originally stolen from the guy who hired me to kill his business partner and I gave it to the person who asked me to kill the other man while lying and blackmailing the guy who had asked me to kill his business partner...I...I justified my actions to myself as killing them and blackmailing that guy saved the lives of others...I...what if those people had thought the same thing...that taking thier chakra like that was the right thing to do to protect others...am I really no different then the guy sealed inside of me...should they be punished...should I..." as he pulled his knees to his chest and cried.

Inari said "**You pass."**

Naruto didn't say anything before he felt a pain in the back of his head and he said "Hey, what the hell." as he rubbed the back of his head and Inari said "**You pass."**

Naruto asked "What do you mean I pass." in a confused tone as he looked around.

The walls around Naruto began to shift and Naruto saw that he was not in some small white room but a huge Ice cave surrounded by lots of foxes.

One who was taller then the others said "**Hello Naruto, I am Inari and this is my family."**

Naruto blicked and looked around and swallowed a moment and said weakly "Hi."

Inari said "**If you would Naruto, my daughter there would like to finish healing your head wound so please sit down and let her heal you while we talk."**

Naruto nods and saw a snow white fox about as tall as him walk over and said "**Hello Naruto, I am Kitsu, and I have the ability to heal but to do so I will have to lick you like I was when you first woke up. Is that alright."**

Naruto said "Your not going to eat me...are you." in a guarded tone.

Kitsu laughed and said "**No, since you passed you don't have to worry about that any more." **as she began to lick his face.

Naruto asked "Anymore."

Inari said "**Had you showed us that you had given up your humanity to become nothing but a selfish individual I would have killed you and fed you to the rest of my family. I will not risk my pack safety."**

Naruto smiled slightly and said "I understand...so...that story was some sort of test...what exactly...watch it, those are sensitive."

Several of the kitsunes including Kitsu got an amused look on her face and Inari coughed getting Naruto attention and Inari said "**The story you heard was true. We were all aware of you killing those men. The difference between you and the guy inside of you is that you do what you do for others, not yourself. You do it so others won't have to suffer like you have. Protecting what is precious to you is the teachings of the Six realm Sage. It was the reason our ancestors agreed to become what we are now. You see, the Sage wanted to protect the world, to ensure the harmony of all life...he did not give people the gift of chakra as a sword of war...but a shield of defense. He went to the shrines of the world who worshipped different gods and goddess...and he taught the holymen and shrine maidens the secret of his sage arts. He knew he wouldn't be able to teach the world and he did not want this gift to be used for death and destruction so he went to those who he felt would pass on his teachings the best...sadly the greed of man who care only for themselves then others was to great. That is why when he came to those like our ancestors he revealed the secrets that I have told you and asked us to protect it's secret."**

Naruto said "Smart guy."

Inari laughed and said "**Yes he was...something all Uzumaki are."**

Naruto eyes widen and Inari said "**That's right, the Sage's name was Uzumaki...your ancestor."**

Naruto smiled slightly and Inari said "**His wife was the first to discover how to use seals. The Sage was a tired old man when he came before our ancestors...he wanted to pass on in old age with his wife but he couldn't because of the power of the Jyuubi inside of him. He had come up with an idea. He had 2 sons...but sadly his sons had believed they were better then others having growed up the sons of a man considered a kami. He did not believe they would not do what he wanted them to so when he and his wife appeared before our ancestors he told them that he could bless them to honor the god or godesses they worshiped and even extend thier life. He told them everything and so the temples holy men and shrine maidens of the same god or godesses merged together and became a family...and when the first children were born the Sage and his wife sealed part of the Jyuubi chakra into them turning them into Jinchuuriki. Thier children would then have part of the Jyuubi chakra sealed in them from thier parents and so on and so fourth until it became one with us."**

Naruto asked "Why are you telling me all this."

Inari said "**Because it is important for you to know the past if you are to prepare for the future. You see, the Sage decided to trust his sons a little without telling them about what him and his wife had done. He had the eldest son go through the trials to draw chakra but had him draw chakra from the Sage's Rinnegan eye. He had his youngest son draw chakra from the Sage's body. Before his wife died she decided to give her knowledge of seals to her youngest son because she felt that he was the most humble in following his fathers beliefs. This of coarse angered the elder brother and he killed his mother."**

Naruto eyes widen and Inari said "**Yes...this sparked a rivalry that has lasted from generation to generation in thier decendants. Now the Sage after his wife was killed, the woman he felt was his angel who fell in love with an old man who was immortal deserved to be as close to god as possible...he made a shrine for her and sealed the shrine in a huge stone that he used his powers to send into the heavens...can you guess what that shrine is...you see it almost every night."**

Naruto thought and said "The moon."

Inari said **"Very good, yes, the sage created the moon and then sealed himself in a tomb somewhere. The only clue he left about where his tomb was is that it is was the closest he could be with his angel and look at her beauty...now over time the Sages son had children. The eldest son taught his children to draw chakra from his eyes like he had done his father which gave birth to the Sharingan and the Byakugan while the youngest son taught his children to draw chakra from his body which gave birth to the Uzumaki bloodline and the Senju bloodline."**

Naruto said "I see." as he learned so much about his clan family.

Inari smiled and said "**Good...now the reason I am telling you this is because I want to know if you have thought about what will happen to the Kyuubi when you die."**

Naruto blinked and started to say something when he stopped and said "Now that I know the truth...I don't know."

Inari said "**Because the Sage cursed the Bijuu with so much of the Jyuubi chakra they are immortal. When you and the other Jinchuuriki die they will escape from you and draw charka from nature people and anything else living around them and reform thier bodies they had when they were originally sealed away before the Sage died. They were not as powerful as they are now because over time they have made more and more chakra of thier own while also drawing chakra from others. They know the only way they will ever die is to destroy everything where they won't be able to draw charka from other things and die."**

Naruto looked down and Inari said "**The Fire lord knows some of this from what he has learned about your family and because of what he has been able to learn thinks that only an Uzumaki can hold the Kyuubi and is planning to help you create a large family so that when you die one of your children or grandchildren will be the Kyuubi next Jinchuuriki...Just like your mother was and just like Mito Uzumaki Senju, wife of the Shodaime Hokage was."**

Naruto eyes widen and thought "_So he's just using me."_

Inari said "**Don't be angry with him Naruto, he's doing what he thinks is best to protect others. Just like the reason you had to kill those men."**

Naruto eyes widen and then he lowered his eyes and Inari said "**He's right somewhat though. An Uzumaki is the best choice to seal the Kyuubi into being the Sage's decendants...but he's also wrong. There is a way to kill a Bijuu. All of them actually."**

Naruto looked up and asked "How."

**Inari said "Drawing chakra from nature is very dangerous. In fact it's so dangerous only 1 human in the world currently knows how to do it. Jiraiya of the Sannins, the Toad Sage. The Toads have taught him the secret of the Sage on drawing chakra from nature...it's possible that you could learn to become a sage also when your older."**

Naruto pursed his lips and said "So if I want to kill Kyuubi then I have to become a Sage."

Inari said "**If it was that easy then the Bijuu would have been destroyed years ago...no, that is only the first step. To kill the Bijuu you would not only have to become a Sage, you would have to learn to take the Jyuubi chakra from the Bijuu which would make you immortal...unless you had your decendants draw on the Kyuubi charka from you after becoming Sages and repeat the process over and over again until all of the Kyuubi chakra is completely gone...which is what I am offering you."  
**

Naruto eyes widen and said "What...what do you mean."

Inari said "**Kitsu...please come here**."

Kitsu walked over and Inari nods to Kitsu who body was covered in smoke and when it appeared again there stood a 10 year old white hair, grey eyed, human girl.

Inari said "**What I am offering to do is to teach you to become a Kitsune Sage when you are older. You will be given a summoning contract for the Kitsunes and we will become part of your family however only you and us will know everything I have told you. In exchange for this when you become a Sage and take all of Kyuubi chakra for yourself and become immortal you will have children with Kitsu here. She will become one of your wives. She will teach the children she has with you on how to become Sages to draw chakra Kyuubi chakra from you making you mortal again. In time they will be married to someone of our family who will have kits who will then be taught to become Sages to draw on Kyuubi chakra and over time we will destroy the Kyuubi once and for all."**

Naruto pursed his lip and narrowed his eyes and said "The ice caving in...that was you, wasn't it." in a neutral tone.

Inari smirked and said "**You were being followed by a team of Snow ninja. We made them think you were dead in order to save you."**

Naruto said "So this was all a set up."

Inari sighed and said "**Naruto, do you know how many kitsune have been killed because of Kyuubi...As long as kitsunes are seen as demon our pack is in danger of being killed. What would you have me do. Am I to do nothing and let the risk of my children, and thier children being hunted down and killed because people think they are demon spawns because of that guy you have in your gut. Is what I am offering you not something you have always wanted. You are more like us then you think Naruto, you are already part kitsune because of your mother holding Kyuubi and you taking a small piece of it's chakra. That is why you have those whiskers on your face that you commented on were sensitive."**

Naruto sighed and sat down and said "I...I'm only 6..."

Kitsu said "7, your birthday was a week ago. You were on a boat to Snow country at the time."

Naruto blinked as he notice the change in her voice now that she was in human form and said "Still...I haven't even thought about having a family of my own...I only recently found out about my mother and I still don't know anything about my father and..."

Kitsu placed her hand over Naruto mouth and said "Your rambling." causing a few kitsunes to snicker.

Naruto shot her a glare and after she moved her hand away he said "What about you, are you OK with this. I mean you don't even know me."

Kitsu said "Naruto Uzumaki, blond hair, blue eyes, 3 whiskers on each cheek, loves ramen, orange, pranks, and recently gardening, detective stories, and..."

Naruto covered her mouth and stared at her for several minutes and then he looked at Inari and said "How long have you been planning this." in a demanding tone.

Inari said "**Ever since I heard that you had disappeared from Konoha. After what happened the day you were born I decided to keep a close eye on you since Konoha had several fox hunts where hundreds of kitsunes were killed...I knew that any trouble you caused would be blamed on Kyuubi and by extentions kitsunes in general. It is why when I heard that you had been gone I became worried about what was happening with you so I had talked to my family who were also aware of you and everything about you we could find out I asked for anyone who had any idea and it was Kitsu here who said she would be willing to find you and become part of your pack to not only keep an eye on you but also so that one day we could meet you. Then it was like Inari had blessed us when we heard you had came to these lands and we knew that we probably wouldn't have a better chance to meet you."**

Naruto said "But she's your daughter."

Kitsu said "I'm a Kitsune Naruto. Male Kitsunes stay with the pack when they get older but females go out and look for a mate to start thier own pack."

Naruto said "But...but your...um...oh...damn it, I don't know how to say it. Your not a regular kitsune. Your...damn it."

Kitsu said "Yes...though..." as she closed her eyes.

Inari said "**Naruto, what my daughter here is trying to say is some of the stories you have heard about kitsune are true to some extent...what you see here is ALL of the kitsune summons in the world."**

Naruto looked around the cave and he narrowed his eyes slightly and after looking at all the kitsunes in the cave he said "22 families."

Several eyes widen as they heard this and Inari said "**Yes. How did you figure it out.'**

Naruto was quite a moment and said "I...I guess my whiskers aren't the only thing that is kitsune...my senses are better then most peoples...I could tell which were females and then after checking I could figure out which have the same scent like mother and children...your all related to each other...aren't you."

Inari lowered his eyes and said "**The only way we survive is to become more and more kitsune in our ways. That was why we took to following the nature of kitsunes and having our daughters leave to find families while our sons stay. If you ever heard the stories about female kitsunes taking the form of humans like Kitsu has just now then you can guess the reason why now."**

Naruto bit his lip and looked down and then around to the others and said "What are you really after...why the genjutsu."

Kitsu sighed and closed her eyes and asked "How did you know."

Naruto saw the world around him shimmer and showed that Kitsu was standing there all alone.

Naruto said "I'm a sensor though I am just trained a little in it. You were touching me when you were manipulating that genjutsu...what's really going on Kitsu." in a demanding tone.

Kitsu sighed and said "Think about it." as she changed back into a fox and sat down on her paws with her head laying on her paws.

Naruto thought a moment and said "You've left your family like female kitsune to start a family."

Kitsu said "**Yes."** as she had her eyes closed.

Naruto frowned as he heard her voice deep again and sat down and said "Why did you try to trick me...how much of that was real."

Kitsu said "**All of it was real...somewhat."**

Naruto asked "What do you mean by somewhat. You owe me the truth."

Kitsu said "**I owe you nothing since I saved your life when you fell in the ice."**

Naruto said "Which you caused."

Kitsu said "**No I didn't...I just said that to get you to like me**."

Naruto said "How did you know so much about me."

Kitsu opened her eyes slightly and said "**And why should I tell you**."

Naruto frowned and said "Trust...I may not know a lot but I do know if your going to find someone to want to be with you they have to know they can trust you." as he got up and started to walk away.

Half an hour later Naruto was still trying to find his way out of the ice cave he was in and Naruto said "Damn it, another dead end."

Kitsu said "**Yeah, there are hundreds of tunnels and dead ends around here, but only a few tunnels that actually go anywhere**." as she sat in the path Naruto just came down.

Naruto frowned and said "And I suppose you know this how."

Kitsu said "**Because I've lived on this island my entire life and I know it nearly as good as the back of my paw**."

Naruto glanced at her and said "And why should I believe you." as he looked around.

Kitsu looked down and said "**Because I thought over what you said and I think you were right and I want to earn your trust."**

Naruto stopped and looked at her eyes and crossed his arms and said "I'm waiting."

Kitsu sighed and said **"The story about the Six realm sage was real. Everything the illusion of my grandfather told you was what he told my mother before the rest of our kind was killed...my mother was one of the last full kitsune and she had left to start looking for someone to start a family with when her sister found her and informed her that original homeland had been destroyed and the others were dead...her sister died shortly after that leaving my mother the last Kitsune...she made herself look human and went into hiding until she met my father and gave birth to me...she used the illusion I showed you of my grandfather to teach me about our past as well as giving me a scroll I have with me and she told me I was the last of our kind and the fate of our people was solely on me...She died 2 years ago along with my father in an avalanche that destroyed our home."**

Naruto looked down and said "I'm sorry."

Kitsu said "**No, it's me who should be saying sorry...you asked how did I know so much about you...I have a special ability that lets me read peoples thoughts while I heal them...it helps me to not cause them more pain then necessary to heal them. When I read them I realised that I had a perfect chance to bring the kitsunes back...that is why I was trying to trick you into agreeing to become a kitsune Sage and also trick you into agreeing to become my mate. If you had agreed then our children could have recreated the kitsune race instead of having it die out with a half breed being the last of my kind. For trying to trick you I am sorry."**

Naruto said "What about the stuff you said about the Fire Lord."

Kitsu said **"That was a little bit of everything. You see, my mother had information about Mito Uzumaki Senju and a little about your mother Kushina. I also have heard human males talking about how they wished they had some kind of bloodline and to be the last of thier clan so they could get start a harem. I figured with your memories I saw, the info my mother had about Mito and Kushina and then with what I figured was the way male humans think that it is what he would be doing to protect his territory."**

Naruto thought for several moments and said "Can you help me escape from this place."

Kitsu said** "Follow me." **as she turned and started to walk away.

45 minutes later Naruto eyes widen as he came out of a cave and said "No way."

Kitsu **said "Yeah, this is the cave that you were originally staying in. That tunnel we fell out of is a secret entrance under the ice to escape with people chasing me. I could lure them into the ice tunnels and lose them in there where they would most likely die."**

Naruto said "Thank you...so what now."

Kitsu said **"Does that mean you forgive me."**

Naruto said "I...I don't know yet...I still need to think...but I do trust you a little bit." as he saw her look down.

Kitsu said "**I see...I still want to be with you since you are part kitsune so if you decide not to become a Sage at least I can help keep my race from dying with me."**

Naruto said "But...how will that work...hell, how were you able to change human before."

Kitsu body was covered in smoke and when it cleared there was her human form but now she had a 2 foot long fox tail and a pair of fox ears and 2 whiskers on her each cheek and said "This is my true form. Besides the whiskers on my face, my ears, and tail I am mostly human since I am a halfbreed. My pack created a seal that allows us to revert to human form or fox form by either supressing the nature chakra that we draw turning us full fox or flooding our body with nature charka turning us completely human."

Naruto said "I see...besides the whole kitsune race thing...why me...why do you want to be with me."

Kitsu thought a moment and said "Because I see a kinship in you. When I was healing you I saw a lot of your memories. I saw someone who can understand the pain of being different because of something you had no choice in. I also saw the pain you had from being alone, something I also know...I thought that since you and I were so alike and we both want the same thing that if I offered to you what you wanted most then we both could have it."

Naruto looked down and said "Family." quitely

Kitsu nods and Naruto bit his lip and said "You can come with me."

Kitsu eyes widen and a smile started to appear and Naruto said "But we will start off only as friends. I don't know you. I want to get to know you...besides, I'm only 7," as he glared at her "years old and I have things I have to do first before I can think about family."

Kitsu giggled at the age part and said "Alright, agreed."

Naruto said "Now I just need to figure out how to complete my mission."

Kitsu said "About that...you do know that if you get that snow armor your suppose to get then you still have to figure out some way to leave this island alive and the Snow ninja will stop every ship until they find you."

Naruto frowned and thought "_I didn't think about getting out. I always thought I could just catch a ship and leave."_

Kitsu said "But there is a way to get around that...if you don't mine helping some other people."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Kitsu smirked as Naruto listened.

2 weeks later Naruto was running toward the ice canyon where the slave camp was and as he did he was banging to cans that use to have food in them together making as much noise as possible.

About half a mile from the canyon Naruto put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." as 50 more Naruto appeared each with cans banging in thier hands.

It wasn't even 3 minutes later when the first snow ninja appeared and began to flash through handsigns as one Naruto dropped his cans and made his own handsigns and as the snow ninja finished his and as snow started to rise up the Naruto who had made handsigns said "Great breakthrough no jutsu." and the snow ninja was launched backwards from the wind attack also causing snow and a little ice to fly through the air as well.

As more snow ninja arrived another Naruto clone would repeat the process while dropping thier cans and launching a great breathru at the snow ninja causing the snow ninja to get hit and launched into the air and more and more snow into the air blinding the snow ninja and injuring them from the snow and ice that was becoming a mini blizzard.

Down in the ice canyon Nadare frowned and said "What do you mean our men are being defeated by a boy and his clones. Go up there and stop him." in a demanding voice.

As the snow ninja left Nadare frowned when suddenly loud explosions went off causing cracks to appear in the ice all over the canyon as well as scaring the prisoners.

Nadare seeing the huge explosion was distracted for just a moment when his snow armor shield activated stopping the Raijin.

Nadare jumped away and saw Naruto standing there with the Raijin and said "Well, well, what do we have here. Who are you and why are you here."

Naruto said "My names Kaze Nami. Surrender."

Nadare laughed and said "You think you will be enough to stop me."

A female voice behind him said "Not alone but with us he can." causing Nadare to turn and see that all the prisoners were now free and there was a girl with Naruto regular sword standing there and all the prisoners had tools as weapons.

Nadare frowned and shushined on top of the factory and began to go through handsigns and suddenly a gaint whale made of snow came out of the ice and crashed into the the prisoners and Kitsu.

Naruto screamed "KITSU." as he saw the attack hit.

Naruto ran over to where Kitsu was only for Nadare to appear grabbing Naruto sword and swinging it at Naruto who brought up the raijin to block it.

Nadara laughed as he kicked Naruto away and said "What's wrong. You were so confident you would win before but your little girlfriend dies and you can't win."

Naruto screamed "I'll kill you." as his eyes change to red as his anger increased and the raijin turned from yellow to red and blue.

Naruto started to swing the raijin without care and Nadare actually found himself losing ground from Naruto wild swings.

Several clones came down and saw Naruto fighting Nadare and also saw people burried under snow and ice and quickly moved over to the people to help them.

The more Nadare was able to defend against Naruto the angrier naruto was getting as a red chakra cloak began to form around him.

Nadare tripped on a piece of pipe that had been dropped by a prisoner and fell backwards as Naruto tried to use this to his advantage and tried to hit Nadare who brought the sword up to stop the raijin which caused the sword to break and the next moment Nadare screamed as the tip of the sword stab him in the nuts.

Naruto was kicked in the side by a couple of snow ninja who quickly grab Nadare and shushined away.

When Naruto got up he saw the body of Kitsu he began to scream but it came out more as a roar as his anger and grief took over and more chakra started to cover him and he took off and ran.

When Naruto was back in the cave he had been he screamed again and another massive roar was heard that caused the ice and snow on the mountain he was in to avalanche.

It was several days later when Naruto awoke inside the cave and looked down and thought "_I'm sorry Kitsu...I...I'm so sorry." _as he cried to himself.

As he cried he remembered the day before the attack on the slave camp

Flashback

Naruto was laughing as he sat beside Kitsu who said "You know...I'm kinda of scared about tomorrow."

Naruto blinked and looked at her and she said "I know, it was my idea to do it but...what if something happens...what if we aren't strong enough...what if we..." as she pulled her arms around her.

Naruto started to say something before he looked down and thought a moment and then to Kitsu suprise he leaned over and bit her on the neck.

Kitsu eyes widen and said "What..."

Naruto said "Well...on my way here I saw a couple of dog do that and I thought they were fighting but the guy who owned them said they were just showing affection to help one not feel so scared about something."

Kitsu blushed and said "Actually...they were declaring each other mates." as she bit Naruto back.

Naruto blinked and said "Mates." in a confused tone as he held his neck.

Kitsu said "My blood is now yours and yours is now mine...it basically means I'm your wife and your my husband." as she blushed.

Naruto said "Oh..."

Kitsu smiled and leaned her head on Naruto shoulder and said "But you know...I do feel better about tomorrow now."

Naruto smiled slightly and said "I'm glad."

Kitsu rested her head for several minutes until she said "Naruto...I want you to know that since we met 2 weeks ago I haven't felt lonely like I had after my parents died."

Naruto said "I know...I feel the same."

Kitsu said "Listen...I know you know what it's like being alone...we both have dealt with that more then anyone should...and if something happens..."

Naruto said "Nothing's going to happen."

Kitsu put her finger to his lips and said "Listen...just in case something happens...I want us both to promise something."

Naruto saw the look on Kitsu face and said "What do you want to promise."

Kitsu said "We both promise to remember each other in our hearts but we both promise not to live a lonely life...that we live a life with love and happiness. No matter what happens. We live a life that is full of love and hapiness."

end flash back

Naruto let the last of his tears fall and thought "_I promised Kitsu...I'll never cry again. I'll live a life with love and happiness like you wanted...but I will always remember you and care for you."_


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto hid behind a snow bank as a snow ninja walked by and Naruto waited a moment before he began to move while crouched.

As he hid behind some debri from his attack on the camp he heard

**"...so then all the prisoners are either dead or have escaped.**

_**Yes Doto-sama.**_

**And the airship.**

_**It's being tested right now to make sure that there is no damage to it.**_

**Good. Now what off the ones who attacked the camp.**

_**The location of the 2 who attacked are unknown. It appears that both escaped along with the prisoners sir as neither of thier bodies have been found while the bodies of the dead are still here."**_

Doto slammed his fist into a piece of metal and screamed "Find them at..."

He was silenced as he felt a kunai at his neck.

Naruto who had jumped on his back said "Hold it, all of you or this ass hole dies."

All the snow ninja stopped and Doto said "Release me or..." he was silienced as the blade at his neck dug in deeper causing him to bleed slightly.

Naruto said "Fuck you, dick head. Even if I die I'll kill you before I die unless you and your little band of bitches here do as I say. Got me."

Doto frowned and said "Who are you and what do you want."

Naruto said "The names Kaze Nami."

Doto said "Ah, the young man who is responsible for the attack on my country." as he eyed several ninja.

Naruto seeing this said "Don't even think it asshole, I've placed an exploding tag on your back when I jumped on which will kill you if the connection to my chakra that is channeling in it is broke. I die, you die. Get it, you replace yourself, you die. Now order your men to stand down."

Doto said "Your bluffing."

Naruto smirked and pulled the kunai away and said "Really, call my bluff." with his hand on Doto back where a white tag looked to be.

A snow ninja said "Shit, he's telling the truth sir."

Doto frowned and said "Stand down...now what do you want."

Naruto said "Order your men to strip and leave thier weapons."

Doto and the other ninja present went wide eyed and Doto said "What."

Naruto said "I want them to strip and begin walking away. I'm a sensor so I can feel thier charka for up to 3 miles in every direction. Once they are out of the area you and I will then board the airship and discuss what I came here in the first place to discuss."

Doto said "And that is."

Naruto said "Your niece."

Doto eyes widen and said "What about her."

Naruto said "If your idiots at the docks had just let me come see you in the first place then your little camp here wouldn't have been attacked to get your attention so you can blame them for this. Now do as I said, order your men to strip and leave and once thier gone you and I will board your airship I heard you talking about and discuss what I came here for in a more civilized setting. After they see us take off in the airship they can return for thier cloths."

Doto said "And why would I want to go with you."

Naruto said "Because I know where your niece is and who is currently guarding her...but the info I have will only be good for the next 3 weeks. After that she will be moved with new guards and you will lose any window to get her in order to secure your claim to the thrown...after all, as long as she lives, she's a threat to you and your power."

Doto frowned and said "And how can I be sure the info you have is real."

Naruto laughed and said "The fact I went through so much effort to come before you should be proof enough. After all, if I wanted to take control of the thrown all I would have to do is kill you and marry the princess."

Doto said "Very well...I'll agree...but only once the tag is off my back."

Naruto said "Just have the others leave after dropping thier cloths and weapons and once they are out of my sensing range I'll remove the tag but I won't tell you anything about your niece until we are on your airship. No offense but I really don't like your weather."

Doto said "And what kind of weather do you like."

Naruto said "Warm tropical islands are my taste. Now about your men because I don't think the guy sneaking around to get behind me is smart enough to stop before you get blown to hell."

Doto eyes widen and he screamed "EVERYONE STOP, STRIP, AND GET OUT OF HERE NOW."

All the snow ninja quickly began to strip and within 5 minutes they were gone.

Once they were gone Naruto saw the airship and said "Idiot." as he stab Doto in the back with his kunai causing Doto to scream and Naruto chopped him on the neck before making several kagebunshin who grab the ninja cloths, snow armor, and weapons and then began to run up the side of the snow canyon and jumped into the air making a chain of kagebunshin who grab the bottom of the airship and began to pull themselves up and dispell until Naruto was the only one left and Naruto opened the door and ran inside quickly and as he got to the bridge of the airship he held an exploding tag in his hand and said "Hold it, do as I say and live, don't and I'll blow us and this airship to hell...good, now change coarse and get us away from here, head back toward the mainland and tell me everything you do before you do it."

The Snow ninja at the controls nods and Naruto thought "_Well your plan worked Kitsu...but was Doto right, are you still alive somewhere...I hope so."_

Several days later after learning how to fly the airship and releasing the snow ninja into the water near a beach Naruto flew over an island and thought "_If everything the scroll said is true about the Uzumaki clan...then that is it...Whirlpool country."_ as he began to land the airship.


	7. Chapter 7

In the Land of Snow Doto lay in a bed with doctors around him and an individual walked into the room and said in a pained voice "You wish to see me Doto-sama."

Doto said "Yes Nadare, I want you to list anything and everything about Kaze Nami you know, weapons, jutsu...EVERYTHING. I am placing a bounty on his head for everything he has done here. A quarter of an inch to the right and I would have been dead. I want his HEAD..."

Meanwhile in the land of Whirlpool, Naruto was walking through the forest of Whirlpool when he came across an old man sitting on a stump and Naruto blinked and said "Hello sir, how are you today."

The man said "I'm fine young man, thanks for asking...are you from that airship that landed a couple of hours ago."

Naruto said "Um...yeah. Could you tell me if this is Whirlpool country."

The man said "Whirlpool...Yes it is. Why."

Naruto said "Oh good, you see, my mother was originally from here a long time ago and I just come here to see if I could find anything about her. It's probably a dead end since she left here when she was 8 years old but...well I never actually got to meet her since she died the day I was born. Have you been here very long sir."

The man said "Most of my life."

Naruto siad "If I showed you a picture of my mother, do you think you could see if you might remember her or maybe someone who might be able to point me in the right direction."

The man said "Well, if I can't help you then no one can. I'm the only person on this island...besides the animals that is."

Naruto said "Oh...I guess that makes since, I had read that Whirlpool country was destroyed by Iwa during the last great war. Since you been here all alone, would you like to leave...I mean I can take you where ever you want to go. I was just thinking it probably lonely here."

The man said "That's nice of you to offer but shouldn't you ask the others on that airship if..."

Naruto said "There is no one on the airship. I brought it here."

The mans eyes widen slightly and said "I see...and how did you get it."

Naruto looked down and said "I...My...my mate told me about it. She..."

The man blinked and said "Mate..." in a questioning tone

Naruto rubbed his neck where Kitsu had bit him and said "Don't worry about it. Anyways she told me about the airship that was being built in a slave camp in some place I don't want to meantion. We tried to free the slaves and...long story short, I was able to take the airship and it appears most of the slaves are free."

The man asked "And your mate."

Naruto looked down and said "I...I don't know...She was hit with a jutsu and I thought she was dead...I lost it for a little bit in my anger...When I went back the slaves were gone as was her body...but the bodies of the dead were still there...I'm hoping she's alive somewhere...but I don't know." as a tear fell.

The man walked over and put his hand on Naruto shoulder and said "It's sad that someone as young as you should have to face something like that...maybe your mate isn't dead...maybe she's alive, maybe she was just injured and those people you helped free were able to take her away to be treated...why don't you go back and look for her."

Naruto said "I...want to but...I can't get back there now. They have every way into that place watched and if I use the airship they will see it and be on me the moment I land and take the airship and kill me." as he looked down.

The man said "Does your mate not mean enough to you that you w..."

He was silenced by the KI coming off Naruto whose eyes became slitted and Naruto said "DON'T YOU **DARE** SAY THAT...She meant more to me then you could ever know."

The man was silent for several minutes and said "You said you lost it...I take it you wanted revenge."

Naruto was silent and the man said "By the way, my names Arashi."

Naruto frowned and said "Naruto."

Arashi said "Tell me something, using your rage against the guy who use the jutsu...did it make a difference."

Naruto bit his lip and Arashi said "Did you quest for revenge against him make you feel better...did it save her life...did it do anything really besides cause more pain and suffering in the world."

Naruto looked up at Arashi who smiled slightly and said "He hurt someone close to you, you turn around and hurt him...but then those who are close to him want to hurt you which causes others who are close to you to want to hurt them. It's a ripple that spreads out causing more and more destruction as it goes until it destroys everything in the world."

Naruto frowned and Arashi said "Just think about what I said." as he got up and started to walk away.

Naruto said "Hey, where are you going."

Arashi said "Home."

Naruto started to follow Arashi and Arashi said "Why are you following me."

Naruto said "You didn't help me about my mother."

Arashi stopped and turned to look at Naruto and said "And why should I help you. Because you offered me a ride on your airship. This is my home. Why would I want to leave it."

Naruto frowned and said "Well...is there anything I can do to get you to help me."

Arashi looked at Naruto and said "Tell me how to stop the ripples of destruction. If you can do that then I'll help you. Also don't follow me. I'll be back at the clearing tomorrow morning. If your still here and think you got an answer then well talk." as he turned and started to walk away.

Naruto quickly thought a moment and said "Make people quit hurting."

Arashi stopped and turned to Naruto and said "And how do you do that. The human race is a greedy, selfish race. We care only for ourselves and how to make our own lives better."

Naruto said "Like you right now. You could help me but you want me to give you some stupid answer."

Arashi said "In a way, yes...except your quest for information on your mother is important to you and my quest to finding an answer for my question is mine. Why should I spend my time helping you when you won't help me first."

Naruto bit his lip and thought "_He's right. Our quest is important to us so why would my request be more important to him then his to me..."_ and said "Someone has to be willing to put thier quest to the side first to help others first before they help themselves."

Arashi said "So your saying someone has to be willing to be selfless instead of selfish."

Naruto said "Exactly."

Arashi said "But how does that help us with the question I first asked. How do you stop the ripple of destruction."

Naruto said "I...don't know."

Arashi turned and said "I'll be back in the morning. If you come up with an answer meet me here tomorrow." as he disappeared making Naruto eyes widen.

Naruto frowned and began to walk away while in thought.

An hour later Naruto came to a lake and thought "_How do you stop the ripple of destruction."_ as he picked up a small stone and threw it in the lake.

Naruto watched as the ripples came to the shore and then bounce back meeting the ripple and Naruto eyes widen and thought "_That's it."_

The next morning Naruto awoke to the sound of Arashi cracking nuts and Naruto rubbed his eys and Arashi held up a peanut and said "Nut."

Naruto said "Thanks." as he took one and began to eat it.

Arashi said "So do you have an answer to my question."

Naruto said "I think so. To end the ripple of destruction someone has to make a stand to block the ripples and create ripples of thier own to cancel out the ripple of destruction."

Arashi nods his head and said "Intersting theory, but tell me, what kind of ripples would someone have to make to cancel the ripples of destruction."

Naruto looked down and after a few minutes said "The ripple of destruction are caused by people being selfish. To stop the ripple of destruction someone would have to make ripples from selfleshness."

Arashi asked "But how does one do that. We are a race of selfish, greedy people."

Naruto said "I...I don't..."

Naruto suddenly had a flashback

_Several of the kitsunes including Kitsu got an amused look on her face and Inari coughed getting Naruto attention and Inari said "__**The story you heard was true. We were all aware of you killing those men. The difference between you and the guy inside of you is that you do what you do for others, not yourself. You do it so others won't have to suffer like you have. Protecting what is precious to you is the teachings of the Six realm Sage. It was the reason our ancestors agreed to become what we are now. You see, the Sage wanted to protect the world, to ensure the harmony of all life...he did not give people the gift of chakra as a sword of war...but a shield of defense. He went to the shrines of the world who worshipped different gods and goddess...and he taught the holymen and shrine maidens the secret of his sage arts. He knew he wouldn't be able to teach the world and he did not want this gift to be used for death and destruction so he went to those who he felt would pass on his teachings the best...sadly the greed of man who care only for themselves then others was to great. That is why when he came to those like our ancestors he revealed the secrets that I have told you and asked us to protect it's secret."**_

end flashback

Naruto looked at Arashi and said "A person has to be willing to sacrifice for others, to use thier strength as a shield of defense, to protect that which is precious to them."

Arashi looked in thought and said "And are you such a person."

Naruto said "Yes."

Arashi said "Then why did you in your own words lose it when your mate was hurt."

Naruto flinched and after a few moments said "Because I wanted to protect her."

Arashi said "And did you defend or attack when she was hurt."

Naruto said "I..." as he realised the truth and thought "_I attacked him instead of defending Kitsu...if I had defended her instead then I wouldn't have to..."_

Arashi interupted Naruto thoughts and said "You wouldn't have to wonder if she is alive somewhere, if she is injured, is she dead, where is she...you would know where she is...you wouldn't have to think did I accidently hurt her when I lost control, did I hurt others in my rage."

Naruto whose eyes were wide looked at Arashi who said "Do you understand now Naruto, it is so much easier to take the low road and quickly attack and blame others...like how the people blame you for Kyuubi."

Naruto eyes widen again and said "How do you know about that."

Arashi smirked and Naruto saw Arashi eyes change from black to grey cicles and Arashi said "You can come out now."

Naruto heard footsteps and saw Kitsu step out of the forest and Naruto said "Kitsu...is that really you."

Kitsu smiled and said "Yes Naruto-kun."

Naruto quickly ran over and hugged her and said "How, how are you here, are you alright..." before Kitsu covered his mouth with her hand causing him to stop.

Kitsu said "Just sit down and listen to Arashi-sama. He'll explain everything."

Naruto turned and Arashi said "Now you want to know how Kitsu is here right...well, she was born and raised here actually."

Naruto blinked and looked at Kitsu who nods and Naruto frowned and Arashi said "The reason she is here is because I had reversed summoned her to you after you fell in the ice. When she was about to be hit from that jutsu she simply released the summoning that allowed her to return back to her home here on this island...as for the lies she told you about living in Snow country and about her parents being dead...well that was because I asked her to tell you that along with my story."

Naruto frowned and looked confused and said "Your story."

Arashi said "Allow me to introduce myself...I am the Six Realm Sage."

Naruto eyes widen before he said "But your suppose to be dead."

Arashi said "I know...and Whirlpool was suppose to have been destroyed and sunk to the bottom of the ocean but your standing on it."

Naruto looked between Kitsu and Arashi and said "I'm completely confused."

Arashi said "Sit down and I'll explain it to you."

Naruto sat down and Kitsu changed into her fox form but shrunk down to a normal fox size and got in his lap and said "If you don't mind Naruto-kun, would you scratch behind my ears...oh...yeah, that's the spot...ohhh."

Arashi smiled slightly before he said "Now you heard the story about how I first took the power of the Jyuubi right...ever wonder what happened to the Jyuubi body."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Actually...now that you meantion it, what did happen to it."

Arashi said "This island is known as Whirlpool country because there are massive whirlpools that appear around it all the time, these whirlpools are actually created by the Jyuubi."

Naruto eyes widen and said "WHAT."

Kitsu slapped him in the face with her tail and said "Quite please."

Naruto pursed his lips together and Arashi said "After I took the Jyuubi chakra it fell into a coma from chakra exhaustion. I used my new powers to move the Jyuubi away from people and I sat it in the middle of the ocean...Do you see that mountain there...you see that light mist coming out of the top of it...watch...do you see, you could almost set a clock to it because that mountain is actually the nose of the Jyuubi. This island is made up of the sand building up over the body of the Jyuubi over the years. The Jyuubi is about 20 miles wide...If it ever wakes up our world is doomed. The only reason the Jyuubi is not awake is because I have lived all these years still taking the chakra from the Jyuubi into myself and giving it to others creating new bloodlines."

Naruto thought a moment and said "O...K...That makes since...but why am I here."

Arashi said "You are here because I wanted you to. I had Kitsu tell you about the airship because I knew that if you got it then you would come here looking for info on your mother. I have watched you for most of your life Naruto and I am impressed with you somewhat and I have an offer for you."

Naruto said "How have you watched me and what is your offer."

Arashi said "You also wanted to know why I didn't help you if I saw how bad your life was...well to tell you the truth Naruto, compared to some Jinchuuriki your life is not as bad as others. Some are treated as weapons and others have spent thier entire life never even feeling human touch. You had a few people in your life who tried to help you live a semi normal life. The Sandaime, the Ichiruka's, and now the Fire Lord to name a few. While I did feel sorry for you and the others, there is very little I could do since I have to stay here on this island to make sure the Jyuubi doesn't wake up. I maybe powerful Naruto, but I am only one man and a tired old man at that. I have spent over 1000 years protecting the world, sacrificing my life to try and bring peace to the world and watched as the gifts I gave the world are used to cause wars and death."

Naruto said "Sorry." as he rubbed his head.

Arashi said "It's alright Naruto, as for how I saw you, I have my ways to watch the world...now for my offer. To understand my offer you will have to understand some truths...the first relates to your mother Kushina...Kushina, like Kitsu was actually a Kitsune."

Naruto blinked and said "Come again."

Arashi said "Nearly everyone on Whirlpool is. Either a Kitsune or a Dragon. I've had the Kitsunes use thier powers of illusions to help hide Whirlpool from the rest of the world and now the rest of the world thinks it has been destroyed while in the past I had the dragons help protect it from outsiders."

Naruto said "So your saying Whirlpool wasn't destroyed by Iwa like History books say."

Arashi said "Let me ask you this, how could Iwa attack an island when most of their jutsu require them to be touching the ground."

Naruto blinked and his eyes widen and Arashi said "Exactly, they couldn't. I had several kitsunes sneak into an Iwa base, replace the commander, order them to attack what they thought was Whirlpool but was in fact a gaint turtle island that much like the Jyuubi built on the back of the turtle shell and when they attacked it, the turtle simply went underwater and swam away."

Naruto chuckled and said "That's a pretty good prank."

Arashi said "And since the illusion around the island is up to everyone without kitsune blood in them the secret of the island is safe."

Naruto said "So what's this offer."

Arashi said "I want you to become a Sage like myself, someone who is willing to stand up and take a stand to stop the ripple of destruction. What happened in Snow country was to let you experience what others feel like when they feel pain from the actions of others so that you would be able to understand them better."

Naruto frowned and Arashi said "I'm not asking you to do it for free though. I know you need a reason to consider it since you realise that I used you."

Naruto looked at him and said "Kitsu meantioned something about that. That I would have to become immortal...like you."

Arashi said "Yes, I know she told you that...and it is true somewhat...but what I am offering you is better then the alternative and you wouldn't be alone."

Naruto asked "What do you mean. What alternative. What do you mean I won't be alone."

Arashi said "Since you are part Kitsune, you will live a longer life then most people unless you are killed. The rest of the world thinks it is because of the Uzumaki bloodline since most Uzumaki lived long lives...the truth is if a Kitsune moved from here they would live for around 200 years before dying unless they are killed. As long as they live here they are basically immortal unless killed. Even if you refuse my offer you will still face the problem of seeing those you care for grow old and die."

Naruto frowned and Arashi said "You on the other hand have the problem of what will happen when you die, one of your children will be used to seal the Kyuubi into, your soul will be ate by the Shinigami along with your mother and fathers soul."

Naruto eyes widen and said "WHAT."

Slap by a tail.

Arashi said "Come with me, I'll show you what I mean." as he got up and began to walk away.

Naruto frowned and got up and carried Kitsu in his arms.

They soon came to a lake and Arashi said "I have a unique ability I can use water which some consider the source of life to view life...By sending my chakra into water I can see things that are happening right now anywhere in the world if I know to look at that place...I can also look at peoples memories by mixing a person blood with the water. Please drop some of your blood in the water here."

Naruto said "Why."

Arashi said "Because I wish to show you what really happened the day you were born including seeing and hearing your parents."

Naruto eyes widen and he cut his finger and let some blood flow into the water and the lake changed to show Naruto being born and then showed as he was taken hostage and Naruto whose eyes widen saw both his parents. He then watched until the sealing was complete and hearing his parents words.

Arashi stopped showing memories and said "I don't know who the man in the mask was, I don't know if he's still alive or if your father killed him. If he is alive then someday he may come after you but I wouldn't worry about that for now. What you do need to know is that both your mother and father sealed some of thier souls inside of you in order to be able to speak with you. Your father to repair the seal if you ever went past 8 tails and your mother when you go to learn to control the Kyuubi chakra. The Jutsu your father used is one of the reasons there are jutsu known as Kinjutsu. It is forbidden because the sacrifice isn't worth the use."

Naruto asked "What is the sacrifice."

Arashi said "When you die, you along with both your parents will be sealed inside the belly of the Shinigami forever."

Naruto eyes widen and he got scared and Arashi said "But there is a way to make sure that won't happen."

Naruto frowned and asked "How."

Arashi said "If you agree to become a Sage I will unseal your parents from you and use my powers to give them new bodies. They will both become Kitsunes and will have to live here on this island. I will use my powers to make a trade with the Shinigami. 3 souls for 3 souls. I've done it before when I brought my wife back to life when we first moved here so all I will have to do is make sure that he gets what ever 3 souls he wants and it won't be a problem."

Naruto said "But that isn't fair."

Arashi blinked and said "Oh, wait, I see what your thinking, no, Shinigami only actually wants evil souls. People who have commited crimes against Kami, man, and nature. Pure souls like yourself and your parents who were very noble people don't agree with him since he is the one who takes people to hell. You don't have to feel bad about that."

Naruto frowned and said "So your going to bring my parents to life, give them bodies, save mine and thier souls..."

Arashi said "And since I know the Fire Lord is planning for you to have your own harem I will also use my powers to bring your future wives back to life as Kitsunes as well as any children you have after they pass away and so on and so on."

Naruto said "That sounds to good to be true...what do you get out of it."

Arashi looked at Naruto and said "I'm a very old and tired man...both my wife and I want to pass on Naruto...I want you to become my successor and become the new six realm sage and protect the world from the Jyuubi until you are ready to pass on the torch like I am now."

Naruto eye widen and Arashi said "But that is in the future. What I will do is let you live your life and once you die I'll bring you back to life as a Kitsune like I am going to do your parents. Once I do that I'll begin to teach you everything I know in order to protect the world from the Jyuubi. All I ask is while you live your life in the world as a Kitsune Sage that you will try to help bring peace to the world by stopping the ripple of destruction...so what do you say."

Naruto was quite for several minutes and said "I...It's...Why...Why do you trust me with this."

Arashi said "Because you are my grandson."

Naruto eyes widen and Arashi said "Your mother Kushina, is my daughter. I've had a very long life and I have had several wives who are still with me. Kushina mother is one of them and she would like to see her grandson and daughter again."

Naruto frowned and said "If that's true then why didn't you come for me. I could..."

Arashi said "Kyuubi...the reason I didn't come for you is because the people of the world would have searched everywhere for you in order to get the Kyuubi because they see him as a weapon. If I would have brought you here then they would have eventually found you and then the secret of this place would have been lost...just like your parents had to make a sacrifice to save the lives of everyone in Konoha and you, I had to make a sacrifice to leave you there in order to save the lives of you and the rest of the world...being a Sage is about living a life of selflessness."

Naruto sighed and said "I...see...I guess I understand, I don't like it but I understand."

Arashi said "So...what will you do."

Naruto looked at him and said "What do you think grandpa."


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto looked around the village of Whirlpool and said "You know, I always thought this place would be bigger."

Arashi said "That is because your thinking that a hidden village has to be big like Konoha or Grass country. The hidden waterfall village is actually smaller then this. There are only 62 people on this island, 40 of which are Kitsunes, 20 are dragon and the last 2 are you and me."

Naruto asked "Are there any other Kitsunes in the world."

Arashi looked in thought and said "None that I know of. That's not saying there aren't but if there are then they most likely don't know about thier connection to Whirlpool. Kitsunes are loyal to thier..."

Naruto said "Please stop talking about them like thier animals. It's..."

Arashi sighed and placed his hands on Naruto shoulder and said "Naruto, thier ancestors were originally human and made a choice. When they made that choice they stop being human. Each of those that I changed into summons have accepted the fact they are not human. They made a choice like you have made a choice. There's no going back for any of them."

Naruto said "Being a Kitsune is like a bloodline, don't bloodlines thin out over time."

Arashi, who had started to walk away stopped with his back to Naruto, said "Your right, bloodlines do thin out over time as the amount of chakra from the Jyuubi in them thins out...Summons live longer then humans and won't die out like that because I've placed a seal that absorbs chakra from me in thier homes around the world that they protect. As long as they live around that seal they will absorb the Jyuubi chakra and become more and more animal like...the Kitsunes and Dragons still can be humans because of me absorbing most of it's effects on them...they chose to see themselves as thier race in honor of the sacrifice the others have made to save the world and still keep thier human look so that if and when I have to leave Whirlpool for some reason they can come with me to protect me. Basically I am the feudal lord and the dragons are the guardians and the Kitsunes are my samurai."

Naruto frowned and said "Is..."

Arashi said "there any way to kill the Jyuubi...none that I know of. All I can do is absorb as much of it's chakra as I can and keep it passed out...and your going to ask if he's that much of a threat...he is Naruto, Suna used to be the most beautiful place in the world. So full of life...gone...forever...1000 years later and nearly nothing can survive there from the poison of the Jyuubi chakra in the ground...can you image the forest of Fire country gone in a moment. I still have nightmares of that blast in my mind and it was just a small sample of the Jyuubi power. If he awakens again, it's over. All life is gone...is the life of every single man, woman, child, plant, and animal on the planet not worth the sacrifices we are making."

Naruto frowned and said "Alright, I'm sorry, it's just I..."

Arashi said "And that right there is the reason why I wanted you to become my successor. Your empathic to the feelings of others."

Naruto said "So what should we do."

Arashi said "The first thing we do is free your mother and father."

Naruto said "What about the Kyuubi."

Arashi said "One step at a time, one step at a time Naruto. Don't worry about the finish product. In life sometimes the journey is more important then the destination. You have a long life ahead of you. Don't rush it and don't worry about the future, it will get here when it gets here. Worry about now."

Naruto nods and follows Arashi.

Time skip, Chunnin exams, Kumo.

Naruto walked toward the gates of Kumo dressed in a White cloak with black flames across the bottom and the wrist. On the back had the kanji for Sairin no Rikudou Sennin. (second coming of six realm sage) His hair had grown back out to his normal look. He was now 5' tall not counting the 2 blond fox ears on his head or the 3 ft long blond fox tail he had sticking out of his tail bone.

As he got to the gates the guards blinked and looked at him and Naruto said "I'm Kaze Nami, the Fire lord is expecting me. Could you please notify him that I am here and I am sure that one of his men will come and get me."

One of the guards asked "What's with the ears and tails."

Naruto said "It is a private matter. Please notify him that I am here."

One of the guards said "And why should we do that."

Naruto was getting annoyed said "Look, I've had a very long trip, if you don't go notify the Fire Lord then I'll just sit here and annoy you and trust me, I can be really annoying."

2 hours later

A fox appeared in a puff of smoke as Naruto said "4,286 foxes on the 4,286, take 2 mates who come home late from a date and you get another fox on the wall." as another fox appeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto said "4,287..."

The guards along with the crowd that had gathered were wide eyed seing literally over 4000 foxes who were also singing with Naruto and a commanding voice said "What is going on here." causing everyone to turn and see the Yondaime Raikage A, standing there.

The guards stood at attention and said "Raikage-sama, this..."

Naruto released the kagebunshin who were henged into foxes when he heard the commanding voice and interupted the guard and said "I asked to see the Fire Lord who is expecting me which could be cause to start a war by interfering with a emissary of a Feudal Lord on official business but because of my unique appearance these 2 refused to get him. I take it your the Raikage."

A narrowed his eyes at Naruto and said "Yes, who are you."

Naruto was about to speak when a voice said "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, Raikage-sama." causing everyone to look and Naruto said "Asuma-sensei." as he saw Asuma standing there.

A chunnin said "You said your name was Kaze Nami." in an accusing tone.

Naruto shot him a glare and A said "You know this boy Konoha ninja." seeing Asuma hiate.

Asuma said "I am not here as a Konoha Ninja Raikage-sama, I am here as one of the 12 Fire Guardians escorting the Fire Lord and yes, I know this boy and Kaze Nami is an alias that he was told to present when he arrived sir. His real name is Naruto."

A said "I see...and what were you doing with those foxes when I arrived Naruto." as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto said "I've had a long trip and I had 3 choices, 1 wait here at the gates until these 2 did thier job and either let me in or notify the Fire Lord that I had arrived like I requested, 2 was to bypass your village security and look for the Fire lord himself or 3, kick both thier asses and then looked through the village for the Fire Lord."

Asuma quickly said "Naruto, hold your tongue."

Naruto looked at Asuma with half lidded eyes and said "I'm just telling the truth Asuma-sensei. With what I've had to deal with the last 6 months these 2 wouldn't stand a chance against me."

A said "Oh, and what makes you say that." in a mocking tone.

Naruto looked at him and said "Your the Yondaime Raikage whose brother to the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi, are you not."

A narrowed his eyes and said "And what if I am." while Asuma said in a scolding tone "What are you doing Naruto."

Naruto ignored Asuma and said "I've heard a few things about you. One is that you respect strength of body and strength of character. I've also heard how unlike every other village who has a Jinchuuriki, your village is the only one who has the most respect for them and doesn't treat them as weapons ignoring the fact they are human or treats them like demons. I am wondering is that information I heard true."

A said "And if it is."

Naruto bowed his head slightly and said "Then you have earned my respect, something very few have done...which is why I would like to have a small test of strength and character between yourself and me. You win and you get this." as he held out his hand and a puff of smoke and the raijin appeared in Naruto hand activated causing everyone to go wide eyed.

Asuma screamed "What are you doing Naruto, that's the Nidaime Hokage Raijin."

Naruto said "I know but according to the Fire Lord it now belongs to me and I can do with it as I please and since the Raikage has something I want I am willing to offer something that I figure he would want as well should I lose our little contest should he agree."

A who had heard this asked "And what would that be that you want and what is this contest you are offering."

Naruto said "One attack, no handsigns. If I can knock you off your feet you allow me have a meeting with all the Jinchuuriki your village has in your office with you present to discuss a private matter. If I can't knock you off your feet then you get this. You really have nothing to lose...unless you fear a 7 year old child at which you won't appear to be as strong as people say. So what do you say. Interested."

Asuma who was sweating thought "_Are you insane Naruto."_

A looked at Naruto and laughed and said "Your amusing kid. Very well, everyone here has witnessed the terms of his agreement. Should you lie about your claim to hand over the raijin then..."

Naruto said "Catch." as he tossed the Raijin to A who caught it and blinked and said "What."

Naruto said "I don't have to trick you and you have no need to make some grand speech about me backing out. I know I will win and when I do, your village honor as well as your own personal honor will demand that you return it back to me unless you wanted to send a message to everyone they can't trust you or your village to honor your word. Your actions will reflect yourself as a leader as well as your village should you not. I have nothing to lose and everything to gain by honoring my word while you have everything to lose should you not."

A looked at Naruto and nods his head and said "Konoha ninja...he called you sensei...is that true."

Asuma gulped and said "Yes. I taught him some."

A nods and tossed the Raijin back to Naruto and said "Come, I'll introduce you to my brother and niece."

Naruto said "But I didn't knock you off your feet."

A said "Not physically but you caused me to stumble when I underestimated you mentally. I'll admit stepping back to reevaluate my opponent since underestimating someone is a good way to cause failure or death. Now come...and both of you have sewer duty for the next month for not sending a runner to the Fire Lord to verify his claim. I'll escort him personally to the Fire Lords quarters as soon as our meeting is done Konoha ninja. You have my word as Raikage of Kumo no harm will befall your student."

Naruto who began to follow A said "It's alright Asuma-sensei, I still have a day before the Chunnin exams start which is when I was suppose to meet the Fire Lord anyways. An hour won't be much wait...besides, you can give this to him as it's the gift he asked me to pick up from the tailor for him." as he tossed a scroll to Asuma.

Asuma frowned and said "You should report to the Fire Lord first Naruto."

Naruto said "Maybe, but sometimes it's the journey that is more important then the destination and this is one of those times." as he turned and ran after A who had slowed enough to hear Naruto words to Asuma but kept walking while also signaling to some ninja to get his brother and niece.

When Naruto got to A, A said "That was very wise words for someone so young."

Naruto said "Those are the words of the Rikudou Sennin."

A said "The Rikudou Sennin is a myth."

Naruto chuckled and said "Sometimes myths are built upon truths." as he looked at the sky.

A frowned as he glanced at Naruto and said "So what is it you wish to speak with my brother and niece about."

Naruto said "I would rather wait to talk privately if you don't mind. Information is power. I'm sure you understand."

A asked "How old are you again."

Naruto said "7 as of last October 10th."

A frowned a moment and glanced at Naruto and said "You know, October 10th was the day Kyuubi attacked Konoha."

Naruto said "Actually, that was the day the last Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi had the Kyuubi extracted from her by a missing nin from Konoha resulting in her death shortly after giving birth. She survived long enough to use the last of her strength to help her husband seal the Kyuubi into thier newborn son."

A eyes widen as he heard this and looked at Naruto who smirked and said "Fox got your tongue."

A said "What is your purpose here boy." trying to hide his shock.

Naruto said "Just to talk. I've got more blood on my hands then I care to think about and hope I can make it to my teens before ever putting any more on them again."

A judged Naruto words and said "Very well...so your a Namikaze..."

Naruto said "Actually, if you want to get technical about it, Namikaze wasn't really Namikaze, that's a name the professor created to ensure a certian clan didn't die out after you, Iwa, and Konoha first missing nin killed all thier members but one. Of coarse if that one found out the truth about that I'm sure the professor would be retired perminately after she got done killing him, resurrecting him, and killing him again...but since Namikaze basically bitch slapped Iwa before going kamikaze the professor let him think that he was an orphan and let him take his wifes clan name when they were secretly married...by the way, I want to say thanks."

A blinked and said "What for."

Naruto said "Well if you guys didn't try to kidnap my mom then odds are dad would never of came and saved her causing her to fall in love with him...then she wouldn't have helped him create the jutsu he bitch slapped Iwa with. If the short midget in Iwa ever found out that he probably come here and piss on your predecessors grave just out of spite...hey, is he here, I could actually make a fortune if I got a picture of that and sold it. Really get the betting pools going for the exams, I could see it now. Kumo nins seek to restore honor to the dead after Tsuchikage pisses on the grave of Kumo leadership."

Just then a civilian said "Hey, did you hear that, the Tsuchikage was caught pissing on the grave of the Sandaime Raikage grave."

A sweatdropped and another civilian said "Oh man, Kumo nins are going to be out for blood. The exams are going to become a deathmatch."

A saw both civilians run off and then he looked at Naruto who had his hand covering his mouth and A glared at Naruto who said "Hey, don't blame me, I told you we should have talked in your office."

A and Naruto quickly moved to A office who kept his hand over Naruto mouth as he carried him across roof tops under his arm and he sat down in his chair and glared at Naruto.

Before he could say anything the door to the room opened and a 20 year old looking man with dark skin and wearing sunglasses walked in followed by a brown hair girl with black eyes around 10 years old came in also and the girl closed the door behind her while the guy with sunglasses said "Yo bro, whats up with you sending bolt to come get us. It seriously messes with out training time, so..."

He dodged as a barbell flew by where he head used to be.

A screamed "Shut the hell up with your rap, it makes me ready to snap."

Naruto who had moved to the window and was sitting on the window seal laughed and said "Your one to talk about talking like that."

Every eye in the room turned to Naruto and A said "Shut up brat or I'll kick you out of here, regaurdless of your reason for being here."

Naruto smirked and said "Remember when you said you had underestimated me Raikage, you don't know how much you have underestimated me."

A said "You think I'm scared of you because your the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Ha, I've fought the Hachibi and cut off one of it's horns. I could kick your ass kid."

The man with sunglasses and the girl went wide eyed as they heard A words and Naruto was about to say something when there was a sound of someone pounding frantically on the door.

A growled and screamed "WHAT."

The secretary said "Sorry to disturb you Raikage-sama but the Fire Lord is here along with his guards and they demand to see you at once along with someone named Naruto."

A frowned and shot a look at Naruto and said "Send them in."

Naruto sighed and crossed his arms while his tail swayed behind him before a scream of "Kawii." was heard and Naruto found his tail being pulled and rubbed by the girl.

Naruto shuddered a moment as he felt the feeling from his tail while Kaji walked into the room along with Asuma, a Samurai guard, a blond hair woman, a black hair woman with a pig, and a white haired man with a headband with the kanji of oil on it.

Naruto saw everyone look at him and said "Yo." with a half wave of his hand still with his arms crossed.

Kaji said "Naruto...why did you not come with Asuma and said your meeting with me could wait." in a neutral tone.

Naruto said "Because the reason I needed to speak with these 2 is more important then you at the moment." as he motioned toward the girl and the guy in glasses.

Kaji said "And what is it you needed to speak with them about."

Naruto motioned with his head and said "Whose the ladies and the old man."

Kaji said "Answer my question."

Naruto looked at Kaji and said "Not until I know who is able to hear the info I have. The needs of the many out weigh the needs of the few and you and your position will mean absolutely nothing in face of the threat I have discovered. You gave me a task of protecting the lives of the people who live in your country, well I've discovered something that is a risk to the lives of EVERY country."

Kaji frowned and said "The blond is Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage, the old guy as you put it is Jiraiya Oil. Both are members of the legendary Sannins. The girl with the pig is Shizune, Tsunade apprentice."

Naruto eyes widen slightly and said "I see...Raikage, since this matter involves your country as well, would you mind putting up a privacy jutsu so no one outside this office can hear."

A said "Fine, but I want answers." as he flashed through handsigns and the room glowed a moment.

Naruto sighed and looked at the guy in glasses and said "Your Kirabi, Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi right."

Kirabi started to open his mouth and Naruto said "Yes or No, I don't feel like wasting more time then necessary."

Kirabi nods and Naruto asked "Can Hachibi hear and see everything going on in this room."

Kirabi nods and Naruto looked at the girl petting his tail and said "Nii Yugito, Jinchuuriki of the Nibi right."

Yugito nods and Naruto asked "Can Nibi here and see also."

Yugito glanced at A who nods and Yugito said "Yes."

Naruto said "Good, then that will save time. Long story short, the Shodaime Hokage, Mito Uzumaki Senju his wife and Madara Uchiha are all 3 fucking idiots." causing everyone in the room to go wide eyed.

Tsunade said "What did you say." in an angry tone

Naruto was about to speak when he saw the necklace around her neck and he smirked and raised his hand and the necklace to everyone shock shot across the room to Naruto hand who said "So this is where it is." in an amused tone as he looked at the gem.

Tsunade said "Give that back." in a demanding tone.

Naruto said "Do you even know what this really is."

Tsunade opened her mouth and Naruto said "Of coarse you don't. If you did then you would know why I called your grandparents idiots. After all, they did plant a bomb inside nearly every major ninja village that will explode within the next few years killing everyone in hundreds of miles."

Everyone went wide eyed and A said in a demanding tone "What did you say."

Naruto looked at A and said "The Bijuu aren't what everyone thinks they are. They were originally humans who were deciples of the Rikudou Sennin who got greedy for power, wealth, and fame and were punished by him by being cursed with power that they couldn't control, a body that made it where they had no need for wealth, and made them feared to be around or desired only to become a weapon while watching thier loved ones grow old and die while they lived on...isn't that right, Nibi, Hachibi." As he looked at Yugito and Kirabi.

Kirabi said "**How do you know that boy." **causing everyone in the room to go wide eyed minus Naruto.

Naruto said "Because your punishment was suppose to be over already. You and the other Bijuu while still sealed in the urns the Sage sealed you into had the amount of power you could have at any one time limited and made it where the extra power you created powered the seals holding you inside the urn but when Madara Uchiha release the Kyuubi from his urn to use against the Shodaime he broke the restriction on Kyuubi power making it where Kyuubi could start getting more and more power that he can't control...the same thing the Shodaime and his wife did when they gave the other Bijuu away...but the problem is the Sage had set a time limit on how long you would be punished based on how bad your crimes were and when that time limit is up, your soul will pass on to the other side...but then your power without your mind controlling it, will over power whatever your sealed in outside of the urn you originally were turning the object your sealed in into a bomb that will explode releasing all that chakra into the world and since your chakra is toxic will kill anyone or anything around it when it explodes...the Kyuubi soul has already passed on."

Everyone in the room went wide eyed and A said "Then how come your not dead along with us."

Naruto said "Ask Jiraiya here to go into Sage Mode and then ask why do I have fox ears and a tail right now."

Jiraiya paled realising what Naruto was referring to and said "No, you can't be."

Naruto said "Yeah...the only thing keeping me alive right now is I am in Sage mode drawing Nature chakra into my body...that is until now." as he slipped the Shodaimes necklace around his neck and within moments his fox ears and tail disappeared and Naruto slumped slightly and said "This necklace is in fact made from pure Nature chakra as a back up to the urns should one of them be damaged it could suppress the chakra of the Bijuu sealed inside it until one of the Sage decendants could use Nature chakra to create a new urn to hold them in."

Jiraiya said "How did you learn to draw chakra from Nature."

Naruto said "I didn't...the Rikudou Sennin had 2 summons he trusted to watch his 2 sons and thier decendants. The Uzumaki and the Senju are the decendants of the youngest son while the Uchiha and Hyuuga are decendants of the eldest son. When Kyuubi soul passed on and my seal started failing one of the Summons who was watching me took me to thier home and they forced my body into Sage mode somehow before I died. I'm suppose to learn to become a true sage later."

Just then a puff of smoke appeared and Kitsu in her human form appeared in the room and said "Naruto, are you alright, I felt your chakra leave Sage mode and...what's going on here." as she saw everyone in the room.

Naruto said "Kitsu, why are you in your human form."

Kitsu said "I was shopping."

Jiraiya said "What do you mean human form. Are you a summon."

Kitsu turned to Naruto and said "What's going on Naruto-kun...Wait, isn't that..." as she saw the necklace around Naruto neck.

Naruto said "Yeah, the nature crystal."

Kitsu said "Oh...so do you still want to become a Sage."

Naruto said "Yeah. Of coarse I do."

Kitsu said "Good...so who is everyone here."

Naruto sighed and said "Kitsu, could you please change into your other form a minute."

Kitsu frowned and was covered in smoke and when the smoke cleared nearly every eye in the room went wide seeing her fox form.

Naruto picked her up and began to scratch behind her ear and said "That is the Fire Lord Kaji that I told you about, that is Asuma-sensei. Those 2 are the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi and the Nibi. The guy at the desk is the Raikage. The old guy is my godfather Jiraiya and the blond is my grandmother Tsunade."

At this nearly every eye in the room went wide and Tsunade said "What do you mean grandmother."

Naruto smirked and said "I told you all already the summons had been watching the decendants of the Sage. That includes the births of everyone of thier decendants...the old monkey after your brothers death found out you were pregnant, don't know who the dad was but you were showing the first signs of morning sickness and he had you put in the hospital under the disguise of having the flu. You were only about 3 months along at this time and he had the child transferred to another kunoichi in order to save your clans honor instead of having you give birth to, in his oppinion, a bastard child."

Tsunade knuckles popped and she said "I'm going to kill him."

Naruto said "Anyways, as I was saying, you guys don't have much time before you both are going to die and kill everyone around you but the 2 summons that the sage had watching my family have agreed to place a seal on you that would give you a bloodline. Kitsu, if you would...Kitsu...damn it, she fell asleep." as he picked Kitsu up and whispered in her ear.

The next moment Kitsu was covered in smoke and squeeled in an excited tone as she glomped Naruto in a hug.

Naruto covered her mouth and said "We can do that later after everything here is done. Would you explain the bloodline thing to them."

Kitsu pouted and said "Fine. The seal was designed originally by the Sage to reverse the process the sage used to turn the Bijuu into what they are. By applying the seal on both of you then you both will gain a bloodline that will pass on to your children that will allow you to basically enter and leave what is now called sage mode. You will gain features similar to what Naruto-kun had earlier but will be based on what your Bijuu is. For the girl she will grow cat ears and tails along with increased flexability, heightened scences and night vision."

A asked "How can you be sure."

Kitsu frowned and said "Because it was similar to the process that turned my ancestors from humans into summons, Bijuu and summons were originally humans who were deciples of the sage. The sage teaching that the toads taught Jiraiya is the first step in the process that was originally created before the seal was made. The seal we are willing to draw on those 2 will automatically draw nature chakra and mix it together with the Bijuu chakra inside them allowing them to enter sage mode without the side effects. As long as there are trace amounts of Bijuu chakra in thier decendants the bloodline will pass down...just like it has in the Inuzuka clan."

At this all the eyes widen again and Kitsu said "Who was the black haired lady, you never told me."

Naruto said "Her name Shizune, granny apprentice."

Kitsu said "I see...You should all know this, the info you have is top secret. Should any of you with summoning contracts reveal the info about what you have heard then your summons will be forced by the other summons to void out thier contracts with you forever. All summons will refuse to help you, your village, your decendants, or your country for 5 generations. This goes for all of you."

A said "Are you threatening me girl."

Kitsu said "No, just passing the message from the lord of summons. The sage made a plan should certain laws he made be broken after the Bijuu were created, the lord of summons will carry out the punishment he had created which will cause the death of every summon of any tribe who refuses to follow the rules."

Kaji said "And who is the lord of summons."

Naruto said "The dragons." causing everyone to go wide eyed.

Asuma asked "How do you know that."

Naruto said "Because of what happened to me they gave me 3 gifts. The first is this." as he raised his shirt sleave showing a dragon tattoo and Naruto said "This is a summoning contract for the dragons. I have one for Kitsune on my other arm and I am allowed to sign any number of summoning contracts I wish as long as I pass thier individual test. The other gift is this." as he closed his eyes and then when he opened them everyone in the room gasped.

Jiraiya said "The Rinnegan."

Naruto closed his eyes and then when he opened them again they were back to normal and said "Yeah, the eyes of my ancestor...now do you understand why I said meeting the Raikage was more important then meeting you. Since the Raikage has actually earned the respect of the dragons for treating the Jinchuuriki here as actual people I was allowed to tell him about what is going to happen to these 2 and also offer them training to use it. They also have the choice to accept the bloodline or not but both will be getting the seal because even as we speak summons are converging on all of the Jinchuuriki and will be placing the seal on them without telling what it does."

A frowned and said "And why should I allow this to happen."

Naruto said "Because they can reverse summon both of them at any time thanks to the Bijuu in them meaning you have no say in the matter. Sorry, it's nothing personal but I have to pass the message like I was told. If I don't then I won't be allowed to get the seal later myself or be given sage training. I'm being blackmailed into doing this."

A said "I see...very well, Nii, Bii, you both have heard your options, what will you do."

Both accepted and Kitsu said "I will inform the others and you will be contacted privately later by a summon to arrange your training as well as to recieve the seal. Hachibi, Nibi, prepare yourself to finally be allowed to rest in peace but remember the laws." as she kissed Naruto and disappeared in a puff of smoke causing Naruto to blush.

Jiraiya said "How come your girl can turn human and what's the kiss for."

Naruto smirked and said "Figure it out yourself...anyways I've said all I had to say, I'm a little hungry and tired so can we call this meeting to an end. I've had a very long, tiring, and painful 6 months and haven't had a chance to sleep on an actual bed in 4 months."

Kaji said "Very well, we can discuss this later but I expect a full report."

Naruto said "I will inform you of everything I can without risking the fire country your lordship. You heard about the laws of the summons. I don't know how much our country uses summons but I do know that if I break their laws Konoha will lose thier summons which will make them an easier target for others which will cause the lives of the people of our country."

Kaji said "I understand. Asuma, please take Naruto to his room to rest."

Asuma nods and said "Come on kid."

As they left Kaji pulled out a scroll and handed it to A and said "For your eyes only." before he motioned for the others to leave.

After they were gone A opened the scroll and his eyes widen and Bii said "What does it say bro."

A said "Nothing you need to worry about. Why don't you both go enjoy yourself. The town is festive for tomorrow."

After both were gone A thought "_Things are looking interesting."_


End file.
